Undertale: LOVE or Die Trying
by Satoru123
Summary: The story tells of you, the Character, and your explorations throughout the Underground with your many friends. However, after learning of a tragic event that occurred many years ago, you must search for someone from the past you LOVE dearly and SAVE them from a devastating end. At least, that's what you hope happens. The thought of this undertaking fills you with DETERMINATION!
1. The First Fallen Child

Ladies and Gentlemen! Satoru123 is back! This time I'll be tackling a video game, that I've admittedly become addicted to… Undertale! All characters are owned by Toby-Fox and Temmie-Chang. Hope you guys enjoy this. Given the nature of the game, amongst other content, this is going to be M rated, though the rating may be subject to change. By the way, this is a Female Child/Asriel story! So read at your own risk! Happy reading! *Sighs* I did have this funny little skit I wanted to open up with, but unfortunately, this site generally doesn't allow a script format. So, I'm really sorry guys!

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Fallen Human

Time: 0.00

File 1: Loaded

You wake up on a patch of golden flowers, seeing a white goat male with white hair. "H-hello? Are you awake?" He says in a soft, somewhat nervous voice. He sees you are a girl with rosy pink cheeks, wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe. "Who are you? Did you come from the surface?" He sees you are unresponsive. He runs to get his mother. Several minutes later, he runs back with not only her, whose name is Toriel, but also the King of the Underground, Asgore Dreemurr.

"Oh dear!" Toriel says, scooping you up in her arms. "She's beautiful." She looks up at the hole in the mountain, putting two and two together. "Asgore, Asriel, get some water and blankets please."

Asriel nodded and went off to get the blankets and Asgore, the blankets. Several minutes later, Asriel and Asgore walked in, seeing you lay on the bed. To them, you look more asleep than unconscious. "I'm here. Is she awake yet?" The little boy asked putting the blankets beside him.

"Not yet, my child. It's only been a few minutes. She'll wake up eventually. I'm worried though, she's seemed to sustained quite a bad head injury. I'm tending to it as best I can." Toriel said, who took the time to gently wrap your head in bandages, putting your hair into a little bun so as to keep it well kept. "Yes Mom…" Asriel looks back at you as you continue to sleep. A slight blush comes over his face. Even though he had just met you, part of him felt you were very pretty, even with your head covered with bandages. He waved a bit, but Asgore noticed his son looking at you and grimaced a bit, closing the door behind them.

Toriel in the meanwhile, decided to keep watch over you while you recover. It would be a long night, but even though you were out of it, you were in good hands, and you somehow felt, it would be better for you here… than on the surface. Where you hated everyone…

You were a girl full of vim and vigor. You lived a sheltered life, courtesy of your parents. They gave you a lot of what you wanted. Being wealthy, they seemed to be aware that they were spoiling you. But you were their little girl. However, as you turned 10 and enrolled in a new school, everything started to change.

Lots of other kids were noticing how positive and self-assured you were, many of them were envious of this. A little too envious… many of them would tail you after school and bully you. They were jealous of you. You couldn't understand why they hated you. You weren't mean or cruel to anyone, a little cocky you had such a generous family, but never misbehaved.

Truth is, your parents expected you to be very well behaved, so as to not embarrass them. They were very high on the social ladder, so many a time, they had high expectations for you. You liked making mommy and daddy happy and didn't want them to be upset with you. They did warn you if you stepped out of line, they were be upset, but again, it wasn't really anything to be scared of.

The kids pulled your hair and beat you up and called you Rosey because of the blush marks on your cheeks. Whenever you came home, you would come home crying and covered in bruises. Again though, the parents were usually busy with important business nowadays, so naturally, they usually told you to wait until they were done with conferences. The bullying by the other kids continued, and only got worse as time went on.

Eventually, you got fed up and ran off. You wondered, "Why? I didn't do anything wrong! I thought they loved me! How could they?! I needed them and they deserted me!" You wanted to get far away from them as far as you could. You looked upon a large mountain. The mountain you would hear stories about as a kid. About monsters that lived inside of the mountain under it… Underground…

You went to climb it, surprisingly, it wasn't as steep and treacherous as you thought. While it was an exhausting expedition, you wanted to climb it more, reach the top. It felt invigorating and exciting. like it was a stairway to something amazing. It was like you were going to become some kind of powerful human being by this. After all, the stories foretold that humans were stronger than monsters and were strong enough to endure anything if they put their mind to it. So you climb and climb until… you make it to the top.

You laughed and wiped your forehead, planting your foot down and declaring that you were now able to do anything up here. You felt like a God, overlooking the Earth and all the people and cities that dwelling below. However, before you could enjoy it, the slab you were standing on gave way, and you fell inside of the mountain… You fell, and fell and fell… THUD!

You laid there, your body limp, unable to move, unable to feel anything… your sight was starting to blur, as tears welled up in your eyes. You started to cry, but couldn't even do that because your body was starting to give out…

But not your SOUL. Your SOUL was too strong, too willful to give up. You had tasted a strange power, from something so small as climbing a rock… You were filling to the brim with… "Determination."

Suddenly, your eyes and hands twitched as you regained your sight. "Ngh…"

Toriel looked on and gasped happily, wiping her eyes. "You're awake, thank the Gods."

You look on and see the goat woman, and then you hide under the covers, understandably shocked at seeing the new face.

"Oh! I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to spook you."

You poke out your head just a bit, and give the goat a shy wave.

Toriel smiles happily and reaches out her hand for you to shake it… "Hello, my name is Toriel. If you ever need help… I'll offer you some help. I guess you can call me… your Tu-Toriel. Or maybe Tutor-ial."

"Boooooo!" Asgore called out.

Asriel slapped his hand over his face, blushing a beet red. " _I can't believe she just did that. How embarrassing!_ "

You giggle a bit and shake her hand gently. "Thank you… I'm Chara…"

"Oh, nice to meet you. That is my son, Asriel and my husband Asgore. He's the King of the Village, although his ability to come up with unique names is… a little lax."

Asgore clears his throat authoritatively. "Anyway, we should be finding a way to get the young lass home. I'm sure her family and friends are worried about her."

Asriel's eyes widened a bit as you just look away, seething bitterly after hearing Asgore's words. "No…" You mutter.

"You don't want to go home? Isn't there anyone up there that you miss?" Toriel asked, touching your cheek.

You simply shake your head rather viciously, and draw your knees up to your chest, refusing to answer her question.

Asgore and Toriel go to speak in private about the matter. Meanwhile, Asriel sits with you. You look at him curiously, but he looks away from you, as he is very shy. "Hello. My name is… A-ahh… _Oh no! I can't talk!_ "

"Aahh? Hehehe, what a funny name." You giggle a bit, looking at him with intrigue.

"No no! I'm As.. Aaaaaasriel!" He bleats up blushing red, and quickly covering his mouth. You blink, surprised for a moment. You then snort under your breath. You try to hold it in, but you end up bursting out laughing, clutching your side, and sprawling out on the bed. "H-hey! It's not funny! Stop laughing! I was nervous!" Asriel says shaking you, his face close to purple. He hides his face with his ears. "Oh God!"

You then pat his head. "It's okay, Asriel… I'm Chara. Nice to meet you." You hold out your hand and shake the young child's hand. He squeaks a bit and falls back, hearts circling around his head. "Hey, are you okay? Asriel?"

Toriel walks in and jumps a bit, seeing her son lying on the bed in a state of bliss. "Oh? Asriel, are you okay? You look pale!" She says, lifting him up a bit… "Sweetie, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Wow... she's mmm…"

You lean over Toriel's shoulder. "He's a strange boy."

Toriel smiles, having a small idea of what's going on. "Oh, he'll be okay. So listen, since you don't have a place to stay. You can stay with me. How does that sound?"

You smile and hug her gently. "Thank you… you're not anything like everyone says. You're so nice."

"Thank you very much sweetie. I hope we have lots of fun together." Toriel smiles and then watches Asriel wake up. "Oh, guess what? I have great news. Chara will be living with us for the time being. Isn't that exciting?"

"L-living? You? With us?!" Asriel stammered, his face red again.

"Yep." You say, patting his head. "I hope we get along great!"

Asriel smiled blushing more, inwardly leaping for joy!

Time passed, and, you and Asriel were completely inseparable, wanting to do everything together. However much time you and he spent together and told a lot about each other, you never once talked about your past… You felt that somethings are better left… secret. All that he knew about you is that you really liked hanging with monsters. Toriel, and Asgore… in your sweet little home.

Admittedly, you weren't the perfect kid. You saw that for yourself when you unintentionally poisoned King Asgore, using buttercups instead of cups of butter in your cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Actually, hilariously enough, you found it funny and even laughed just a little at your blunder. The old goat didn't die, he was very strong, on top of being so big.

It was months since you been back to the surface… you found that you were in fact, missing your old world, maybe just a bit. Asriel never left your side, despite the fact you sometimes scared him.

You laid in front of Asriel, somehow you had become really ill. He held onto your hand, trying to comfort you. But you figure you wouldn't make it. As your last wish, you ask Asriel to take your SOUL and absorb it into their body, hoping that you would live on inside him. When he did, he went through the barrier to the human world, hoping to return you to your home, so you could see the Golden Flowers of your village. Your final wish. However...

"You! What did you do to that girl?!" A Human civilian asked. Several people surrounded him. "Oh my God, that goat killed her! He's a freak!" The Humans cried. "It's War I tell you! They're trying to rise up against us! The Monsters are trying to kill us!"

"What no! I didn't-I was just-GAH!" Asriel was kicked in the stomach, as the humans started to assault him. "Stop! Please! That hurts! Mommy! Daddy! Stop it! OW!" Asriel cried out, covering his face. People however, lifted him off the ground, and started punching him and beating him with bats and broomsticks, leaving bruises and cuts on his body, blood dripping from his mouth.

 _You want the pain to stop, don't you? You must survive then Asriel. Show them just how inferior they are to us!_

"Chara! Please, help me! I don't want to die! I'm scared! I just want to stay with you! I-I love you!" Asriel screamed, crying as one Human picked Asriel up and decked him across the jaw. "Chara… please! I just want to go home! I don't want to keep hurting! I just want... to be happy!" He groaned weakly, stretching his hand toward the golden sun.

 _Show them your power Asriel… kill them all, absorb their SOULs, then no one will be able to threaten us again. There is no such thing as a Pacifist in this world buddy. In this world, it's killed or_ be _killed… YOU MUST SURVIVE! YOU MUST THRIVE OR DIE TRYING! I'm telling you this because I don't want you to die! If you love me, live! So we can always be together..._

"Killed… or be killed? Kill... or be... killed… kill… thrive... survive..." Asriel slowly started to black out from the pain. _Don't worry! I will protect you Asriel. You'll never hurt again, you see, my SOUL, my very being rests with you. This way, we'll stay together in spirit, and I'll be with you forever, my dear..._

It's a beautiful Day outside… birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like these… kids like you…

"Hello! Hey, you! Wake up!" A voice calls out. "Golly, you look out of it! Don't worry I'm a friend! Come on! Wake up!"

"Who...are you?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I probably will rarely make chapters that are this long. To be honest, I loved doing this! I hope you guys can stick around for the rest. See ya around! Be sure to check out more from me Satoru123! Stay determined!


	2. Warning Signs

Ladies and Gentlemen, Satoru123 is here with the new chapter of Undertale: LOVE or Die Trying! I hope you enjoy it all. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Warning Signs

You wake up and see the most peculiar sight, a little Golden Flower, which springs up and smiles at you politely. You jump back a bit spooked as it gives you an energetic "Howdy!"

"Uhh, howdy?" You say back, a bit fearfully.

"I'm Flowey the Flower. Golly, you aren't from around here, are ya?"

"Umm, no? What is this place?"

"The Underground, a place where we Monsters dwell. Anyway, since you seem a little lost, I guess I can provide you with assistance, for a price…" Flowey said, keeping a very cheerful smile.

Suddenly, you see a little red heart shaped object in your chest start to glow brightly. Seconds later, you are floating around, the heart glowing inside of you, with your real body laying down behind you. "Ahh! What's happening! I feel c-cold!" Looking back and seeing your lifeless body, you only become more freaked out. "What did you do to me?!"

"Oh, I didn't explain it well, did I? This is what is known as your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. It starts off weak, but it can grow strong, by gaining LV." Flowey explained, gleefully.

"LV? What's that mean?"

"It means LOVE silly. You want some LOVE, don't ya?"

"Uhh… I guess…" You stammer, utterly confused and nervous.

"Splendid, I'll share some with ya!" The little yellow flower then shot some little white pellets into the air. "Here ya go! Down here, we share LOVE through these little white 'friendliness pellets'. Move around, catch as many as you're able to…" He started to send some of the pellets toward you.

You decide to reach out to grab one, feeling that it shouldn't be too bad. However, once you grab them, your hands start to sting, then a sharp pain rushes through your body. You hit the ground, your SOUL feeling like it's going to rip apart. "What? What just-?"

The little flower's facade vanished and you were meant with a contorted grin of content. "YOU… IDIOT! In this world, it's killed or be killed!" He then surrounded your SOUL with those dastardly pellets. "Die." He then laughed gleefully as the pellets started to close in around you.

You have no place to go, so you start to cry out for help. "Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!"

"It won't do you any good, child. You should just suck it up and accept your death gracefully!" Flowey laughs.

You scream as the pellets strike you, but rather than feel like you're being torn apart, you instead feel your lost strength returning.

Flowey, utterly shocked just stares, a bit more interested in you. "I'm curious. How in the world did you just do that? What?!" Suddenly, a fireball appears from out of nowhere, striking Flowey, and sending him several hundred feet away from you, out of view.

"What a horrible creature, terrorizing a poor innocent youth." A young Nubian caprine like monster approaches you. She looks to be a motherly figure, in her early forties. You can tell by the slight wrinkles under her eyes, though that didn't mean she wasn't still absolutely stunning.

As she approaches you, you naturally retreat feeling a bit scared. "Who? Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to properly introduce myself. My name is Toriel. A young child like you should not be out here in the Ruins all alone. Come, I will get you to someplace safe." She offers her hand with a soft warm smile.

You think for a minute, then decide to follow her, taking her hand hesitantly. "O-okay." You two walk along the path to the entrance of the Ruins. As you approach a split staircase, you see a glowing yellow light which you walk up to out of curiosity. Suddenly a bright light surrounds you, engulfing you in a blinding, yet warm and soothing light.

 _The shadows of the Ruins loom above, filling you with determination._

Ruins Entrance, LV 1 Time: 3:30

File Saved.

Suddenly, you see that Toriel has already proceeded into the Ruins, so you follow in a desperate attempt to catch up to her. The whole walk through is relatively quiet, save for a few questions about who she is, and how did she know you'd be here.

She doesn't say much about her own history, but explains that she was tending to the garden of golden flowers when she saw the spectacle between you and the malicious Flowey. She leads you to a door of some kind with what looks to be some sort of a sequence of buttons. She presses on them with her feet before moving onto the next one, then pulls the lever. "In the ruins, you will see different Puzzles a lot like these. You should keep an eye out for stuff like this. Okay?"

You smile at the goat and nod, slowly finding yourself being able to trust her more. She helps you throughout most of the puzzles like trying to pull levers to lower spikes that block progression to the next room. As you get to the next room, you see a training dummy. "Uhh? What is this, Ms. Toriel?"

"Oh, that is a training dummy, child. Sometimes you may encounter a monster in a FIGHT and sometimes you may have to find a way out of the conundrum in question; as they may try to attack you."

"Attack me? But why?"

"I will explain that a bit later down the trail. For now, my child, just take your time and talk to the dummy, if anything goes awry, I will be there to help you."

"Uhh? You want me to talk to a dummy? Okay…" You said, awkwardly. "So, uhh… come here often?" You stare and kick your foot a little, embarrassed by the fact you're talking to a training dummy. Then you giggle a bit, somehow finding humor in this moment. "Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing here either. It's weird, I just fell down in this hole one day, climbing mountains with my parents. Suddenly I just wound up here, in a bed of these golden flowers. Strangely I feel like I've been here before. If that's odd…"

Toriel looks on as you engage in a full-on conversation with the inanimate object. " _Hmm… curious. I have never seen such a friendly, innocent child before, if not a little naive, to be blunt. She sort of reminds me of…_ "

You laugh and pat the dummy's head. "Well, thank you too, Mr. Dummy. I'm glad I got to meet you too." You then lightly kiss the dummy's cheek.

Toriel couldn't help but chuckle a bit at your silly antics. "Very good my dear. Let us proceed to the next room."

"Okay!" You hum a little tune skipping off into the next room.

" _Oy, finally. I thought she'd never leave. That kid is too sweet, it gives me cavities._ " The dummy thinks, as it moves away. " _I knew I should've slept in this morning..._ "

As you and Toriel approach the next room, she turns to you. "The next puzzle is up ahead." You proceed to follow Toriel to the next Puzzle.

However, just as you reach the middle of the room. You encounter a Froggit. It leaps out at you, trying to spook you. "RIBBIT! (Gotcha!)"

You shriek and fall backward. "What?! What is that?"

"Ribbit ribbit! (Haha! Got you good, didn't I?)"

Unfortunately, for you, all you hear is a bunch of ribbits. "Uhh…? Hi… frog." However, you feel your SOUL plunge out of your body and you stare at the Froggit. "Hey! You scared me to death! I think… anyway, that still isn't nice!"

"Too bad for you kid! Humans! Acting like they're so cute! They're just such foul creatures!"

"Foul? What do you mean? What did we ever do to you?"

"Ahem." A familiar voice starts off.

Froggit looks at Toriel, giving him a very disapproving stare. "Gah! Your Majesty! I uhh-I was just playing around with the kid! That's all, hehehe…" However, the creature starts sweating, either that or secreting mucus, as Toriel leans in closer, her glare only growing colder. "Well, uhh, I'll just-yeah…" He slowly backs away and scampers off.

You race back to your body and wake up gasping for air. You feel your heart beating out of your chest, but other than that, you seem perfectly fine. However, you look up at a sign that reads:

 _The Eastern Room is the Western Room's Blueprint._

You wonder what the sign means, but you decide to shrug it off when you see Toriel, getting rather anxious. You take her hand and apologize for forgetting about her. However she laughs it off and rubs your head affectionately.

The two of you proceed through a majority of puzzles together. There was eventually one point where you had to go it alone for a little while. After which, since you passed her test, which was to prove your independence, she rewards you with a new Cell Phone. But to be honest, it looked very dated, not anything like the smartphones of your era. She starts calling you somewhat frequently, wondering about silly things like if you like Cinnamon or Butterscotch. You say Cinnamon, but then she calls a few minutes later asking if you'd be opposed to Butterscotch being on your plate. You don't like butterscotch at all, but you decide to just say no, so you wouldn't offend your friend.

To be honest, you were very curious as to why that Froggit creature referred to Toriel as "Your Majesty", but you figured once you got to wherever it is she wanted to take you, it would be a more proper time to ask.

After frolicking around in the Ruins for a bit and meeting some new faces; like a rather shy and timid ghost named Napstablook, who managed to impress you with a neat trick where he makes a hat out of his tears which he called a "dapperblook"; you finally catch up with Ms. Toriel. After a bit of chit-chat, she guides you to the front door of her house. It's smaller than you think it would be, given that supposedly she was a Queen, presumably of the Underground.

 _Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS fills you with determination._

Ruins Home, LV: 1 Time 33:54?! (Seriously, it took me over 30 minutes?!)

File Saved.

As you walk in, you smell a delicious and mouthwatering scent. "Do you smell that my child? Surprise! It is a Cinnamon Butterscotch pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

You almost cringe at the B word and revile in horror as to what the snail pie would taste like, but you smile anyway, feeling hungry after the long exploration of the ruins. But first and foremost, you felt more tired than hungry.

Toriel seeing this, picked you up and carried you to your new room. She couldn't help but give you a kiss goodnight, being the motherly kind of creature she was.

As you sleep, you have a strange dream. You dream of a young goat kid you somehow feel you know very well, similar in appearance to Ms. Toriel. He was badly hurt and crawling toward his mother's house, leaving a trail of blood behind him. "Mommy, Daddy, someone help me! Please, I don't want to die! Chara… Chara…" The goat called, crying heavily. "Please, Chara! Don't let me die!" Suddenly, an evil laugh is heard echoing throughout the Ruins.

 _It's not over yet. We still have a job… don't fail this time, okay?_ The evil laugh is heard echoing throughout the Ruins as a golden flower starts to grow. _Wake up. Time to play some more! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

You wake up suddenly, gasping and panting for air. You feel tears streaming down your cheeks, your heart hurting intensely from the pain. You weren't even sure if you knew the goat in question, but he felt so familiar to you. You sob a bit, utterly terrified. Looking at the side of your bed on the floor, you see something that surprises you. A plate, of Ms. Toriel's Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie and a glass of cool, refreshing milk…

You smile and tear up seeing it as you scoop it up into your mouth. It was warm and sweet, with just the right amount of cinnamon… something about the taste seems familiar to you. It reminds you a bit of Mom's pie, though it's more Apple-Cinnamon oriented as opposed to Toriel's. As you finish the pie, despite the fact you dislike butterscotch, it leaves you feeling content and nostalgic. You were in such a rush to finish the sweet treat, you didn't notice a letter sitting next to the pie.

 _Dear Child,_

 _I hope you enjoy this little gesture of kindness I am giving to you. Remember me while you enjoy the pie. I know I am not your mother, but still, after meeting you today… I could not help but feel like you were one of my own. I haven't had a feeling like this in a long time. Thank you for giving a motherly goat like me some company, and being such a great child, even if it may not be forever..._

 _With Love,_

 _Toriel_

Tears fall from your face as you clutch the letter, holding it close to your chest. "Thank you... Mom. Love you too."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I will admit something… I did want to just end it at the pie being left on the floor, but I just felt like the ending could be a bit better and really convey the emotion of hope and joy in the protagonist's heart. By the way, I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day, and be on the lookout for more from me, Satoru123!


	3. Heartache

Ladies and Gentlemen, Satoru123 is back with a new chapter of Undertale: LOVE or Die Trying. Dedicated to all the wonderful fans of the series. Happy reading guys!

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartache

You spent your time in your room, wondering what the dream was about that you had. You wanted to know who that boy was, and why he seemed so familiar to you. He was cute though, you had to admit. You were wondering if you could ask Toriel about the boy. You look around the room for any sort of clue that this kid used to live here. You find a bunch of cool toys, that strangely don't interest you, and a bunch of shoes that seemed to belong to other kids. You found this strange, maybe even a little scary but you push the thoughts to the back of your mind.

As you walk out of the room, you decide to explore around the house a bit, seeing one of the rooms, coming up on his left. You look into the room wondering whose room it is, so you being a curious individual, decide to look for more clues.

Ignoring the cactus, undoubtedly "the most tsundere of plants", the first thing you see is a regular old bucket… of snails. You hold your hand over your mouth, dry-heaving a bit from the rather, unsettling image. You then look at the chair. It's small, and apparently, its name is "Chairiel". You roll your eyes snickering. Looking over at the desk, you see Toriel's Diary. You think, "Of course this is Ms. Toriel's room…" Part of you have been thought since living in your village to respect people's privacy, however, another part of you was curious about what was going on inside of Toriel's mind. So you open the diary to the middle page where there is a circled passage. You decide to read the circled passage.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?" You don't even need to read the rest of it to figure out the answer. "Because they were feeling _bonely._ " You laugh just a little and find that all of the entries are full of jokes of a similar caliber. You look over at Toriel's bed. Yup, bigger than a twin sized bed all right.

Looking over in the bookcase, is an encyclopedia of subterranean plants. You learn as you read, about a plant called "Typha", which is a group of a wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seed pods… more commonly known as "water sausages". "Interesting? Maybe?" You shrug a bit, you look next to you, seeing a drawer. " _I wonder what Ms. Toriel has in her drawers._ " Curiously you peek inside, expecting NC-17 type articles of clothing, because, let's face it, Ms. Toriel is beautiful, you had to admit! And you find…

Socks… a bunch of socks. You look at them somewhat disappointingly, secretly wishing to have ran across something a bit more daring from Ms. Toriel. But being a girl yourself, you figure that Ms. Toriel wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her more… adult delicates in the top drawer, it would be too easy for a perv.

You race out of the room, wiping your head in relief, glad you didn't do anything worse. You go down the rest of the hallway coming across a mirror, where you see… you! You look in the mirror at your disheveled brown hair and try to straighten it out. After a few seconds of fiddling with it, you soon give up finding it pointless to worry about such a thing right now. You decide to go look for Ms. Toriel.

You find Ms. Toriel in the den. She has on reading glasses as she looks at a book with a brown cover. She looks extremely immersed in the book. Deciding not to disturb her right now, you explore the rooms a bit. You inspect the fireplace, finding that the fire isn't hot, but pleasantly warm. You look over at the book case and find a history book. You open to a random page:

" _Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further Human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the Earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our new home, which we named… 'Home'. As great as our King is, he's pretty lousy at names."_

You close the book, starting to understand a bit more about what has happened. So the Monsters were attacked by the Humans. But why? What for? Was it all because of a misunderstanding or something more serious? You put the book back then you look at the tools, finding that they were shaved down to make them safer, presumably so that kids like you wouldn't hurt themselves. It was starting to make more sense. This place must've been made into a refuge for other kids, that would explain the different shoes found in your room. But if that was the case, where were the other kids? What exactly happened here years ago? Who exactly is Toriel really? Is she connected to the young goat child from your dream? If so, what is the connection? A mother, perhaps, or maybe an aunt? She was far too old to be his sister, that's for sure.

You were stacking even more questions for Toriel to answer, who still didn't even notice you skulking about. You sneak past her and slip into the kitchen. You see a fridge, and look in it. Strangely, you find a brand name chocolate bar in there. Looking over at the sink, you see white fur in the drain. "Eww!" You decide you won't wash your hands in that sink. In the cupboard are cookie cutters for gingerbread monsters. Then you see, a large cinnamon-butterscotch pie, with a large slice of it missing. The sheer size of the pie intimidates you too much for you to eat it. Instead, you decide to cut a little piece which you put in your pocket for later. You then notice the stovetop is very clean, too clean. She must use fire magic rather than use the stove.

You walk back into the room, slowly mulling over what you want to ask Ms. Toriel first, but what to ask first. To be honest, what you really wanted to know is whether or not there was a way to get home. You miss your mommy and daddy so much, and you want to see them again. You walk into the back of the chair absentmindedly, and you fall over a bit. "Ow…"

Ms. Toriel felt the small bump you made and looked back down at you, giving you a warm smile. You stand up and look at her. "Oh? Up already I see. I'm sorry, I wanted to let you know how glad I am to have some company here after all these years. It's been quite lonely since… well, I suppose it does not matter." Toriel says patting your head.

Toriel then gets up and looks at the books on the shelves, scaling them with her fingers. "There are so many old books I want to share with you. I also want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. Plus… I hope you do not mind, but I was planning on preparing a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher! However, that's probably not surprising, huh? Still, I am so glad to have you living here. Do not worry, just for you, I will hold off on giving you too much homework." Toriel laughs.

You couldn't help but giggle at the strange anthropomorphic female goat. "Ms. Toriel. I would like to talk to you about something."

"What is it, my child?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering, when I can go home?"

Toriel blinks a bit and smiles, albeit it seems a bit forcefully. "But… this is your home now, my child!" She then skips a few pages rather frantically. "Uhh, would you like to hear about the book I am reading? It's called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?"

"Ms. Toriel please, I need to find my way home. Help me get out of the Ruins." You say politely.

Toriel keeps putting you off. "Here's an exciting fact about snails. Did you know that snails make terrible shoelaces? Interesting, to say the least!"

"Ms. Toriel, I want to go home!" You say more forcefully.

"Uhh, stay here please, there is something I must do." Toriel gets up really quickly and starts walking away.

You, determined to leave, decide to tail Ms. Toriel. She starts to head to the basement, presumably the Exit to the Ruins.

As you reach a long hallway, Ms. Toriel stops, bowing her head. "You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" You nod smiling, with tears in your eyes. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins, a one-way exit, to the rest of the Underground."

Your eyes beam with determination as you smile even more, feeling one step closer to going home. "Oh thank you Ms. Toriel. I can't wait to see my mommy and daddy again!"

"I'm going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again."

Suddenly, your smile vanishes. "WHAT?! You're not serious!" You gasp horrified.

"I am. Now, be a good child, and go upstairs. Run along now dear." Toriel says, staying turned toward the end of the Ruins as she left.

You run after Toriel, she stops again a few feet up ahead. "Ms. Toriel, please! Let me go! I can't stay here!"

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I've seen it again and again. They come, they leave, they die. Like the first one that ever came here… years and years ago. _Right before my son's death…_ " Toriel said, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Ms. Toriel, I want to go home, I don't care how dangerous it is, I won't give up until I see my mommy and daddy again!" You say, with a serious expression on your face.

Toriel laughs through her tears. "You naive child. If you try to leave the Ruins. They… Asgore… will kill you. I'm only doing this to protect you, do you understand? Go to your room." She said, as she walked away rounding a corner.

You still followed her, still determined to leave. "Ms. Toriel…"

"Don't try to stop me, this is your final warning." But you press on, finally seeing the end. Toriel looks back at you, tears still flowing down her face. "You want to leave that badly? Hmph. You are just like the others."

"I can't give up, Ms. Toriel. Not when I'm so close." You say approaching. "I'm sorry, you were a great friend to have, but I have a real mom waiting for me. I need to see her. I miss her so much" Toriel growls clenching her fists, as she starts to sob silently. You grab her hand gently, and hugs it a bit.

Toriel turns and knocks you back with a swift motion of her hand. "There is only one solution to this then. Prove yourself… prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!"

Suddenly, a large exhale of air escapes your lips. You find yourself as a SOUL again. "What? How? Why am I like this again?" Suddenly a fireball flies at you. You jump out of the way, seeing Ms. Toriel descend toward you. She is holding a fire in her hand, her purple robe fluttering gently, as she stares blankly at you.

"Ms. Toriel…"

 _Toriel blocks the way! Attack - 80, Defense - 80 Knows best for you!_

You try to see if you can talk to her, but it doesn't seem to do any good. Toriel charges a fire in her hands and spreads out her arms, shooting several balls of fire at you. You shriek and try to move out of the way, but you are hit by one of them, stumbling a bit. "Ow!" You fall over and clutch your red heart.

Toriel looks at you blankly, staring straight through you. " _Come on Child! Show me how determined you are!_ "

You stand up seeing a stick on the ground and pick it up. You look at Toriel with determination, clutching the stick in your hand.

Toriel blanks a bit in surprise. She suppresses a laugh and instead sighs, shooting a streaming of swaying fireballs at you.

They seem to fly past you not hitting you directly, only to gather into a large flame bundle of flame which smothers you from behind. You try to dodge it but you are hit with most of the fire. You hit the ground and stumble to your feet, trying to hold back your tears. You gasp heavily, seeing the stick catch fire.

"Child… why do you not understand? You are not strong enough to handle yourself out there! Please, cease this facade of yours immediately! Or God knows what might happen!" Toriel said, lighting another flame.

You shake your head at Ms. Toriel defiantly and continue to stand up to face her. "I won't let you stop me Ms. Toriel. I won't die here!" You say, glaring a bit. You then grab your flaming stick and dash at Toriel.

Toriel gasps, looking at your stare. " _Child… you are… this determined to stop me? Even when I tried to give you everything?_ " Toriel shot the fireball at you, which hit you and sent you to the ground. She then takes a deep breath.

You stand up, cursing under your breath. "Ow…" You grab the stick and swing at Toriel.

Toriel blocked the stick with her forearm, wincing a bit. She then jumped back, sending several balls of fire into the sky. They suddenly rained down upon you both. Toriel was naturally unaffected by her own attacks.

You dodge the attacks, flipping and jumping and running. You then, gasp and pant as you see your heart's glow starting to fade. " _I have to take her out now! Or I'll die!_ Ms. Toriel! Let me go! I don't want to fight anymore!"

Toriel looks at you, suppressing her emotion again, and does the attack once more. "Child… this is it!" However, none of the blasts seem to hit you. She looks at you as you run at her, with tears in your eyes. " _Child… this is for your own good. I'm sorry I failed as your mother. I'm sorry… I could not save you. Forgive me._ " A tear falls from her eyes again, as she draws her arms out, as if reaching out to hug you.

You then gasp as the stick hits her rather harshly across her torso diagonally. Tears fall from your face as your nose starts to run. "Ms. Toriel… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just… wanted to see my…" You can hardly hold back your sobs as you hug her, burying your face in her bosom.

"You are stronger than I thought." Toriel said, as blood drips from her mouth. "Listen to me, small one. If you go beyond this door… keep walking as far as you can…" She coughed a bit of blood, lightly stroking your head. You can feel her heartbeat growing weaker. "Eventually… you will… reach an exit."

You cry a bit harder but nod your head, understanding what she is telling you. "Okay… I will."

"Asgore…" Toriel whispers weakly. "Do not let... Asgore... take your... SOUL. His plan can not… be allowed to... succeed."

"Asgore, who's that?" Toriel wouldn't answer you, her breathing growing hoarser. "Ms. Toriel?!"

"...Be good, won't you? My child. I will always… love… you..." Toriel kissed your forehead, gently moving your bangs out of the way, before finally fading away into dust…

"MS. TORIEL!" You scream to the Heavens. "Come back! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so-!" You stop as you see her SOUL tremble violently before splitting into two, and finally, bursting into nothing more than mere fragments. You let out a loud scream of agony and bury your face in your arms, sobbing sorrowfully.

After a few minutes, you finally proceed to the exit. But you wonder, why? Why did you kill someone who was no different than your real mother? She was every bit as motherly as yours was, if not more. You reach the entrance to the rest of the Underground, where Flowey is waiting for you. As you approach him, your anger begins to stir.

"Hee hee hee… I hope you like your choice. After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate."

"Shut up… Just leave me alone." You say, wiping your eyes, still lamenting over Ms. Toriel's demise.

"In this world, it's killed or be killed. That old hag thought she could break the rules. She tried so hard to save you Humans. I don't know what for honestly. You guys are pathetic! But when it came down to it… She couldn't even save HERSELF!" Flowey says, laughing cruelly. "What an idiot!"

You growl and clench your fists, swinging at Flowey with the stick, who reflexively ducks. "SHUT UP! Don't you dare mock Ms. Tori-my mother, ever again!" You shout, with a rather threatening glare.

Flowey gasps then he smirks and giggles. "Oh? Interesting… I haven't heard you call her mother in a very long time. It's quite refreshing, Chara. In any case, remember what I said. It's killed or be killed in this world. The Monsters here have a vendetta against you like all the other humans. Unlike the old hag, I don't think the others will be as forgiving if you cut them down. However, if you are to survive, you're gonna have to make some tough decisions. But don't worry, your old friend Flowey, will be watching you every step of the way. Hey yeah! That's a wonderful idea!" Flowey exclaimed as he disappeared into the ground.

You scream stabbing the spot Flowey was with the stick. A red light surrounds your soul. "Mother… I will live! I will stay strong and I will not give up! Not ever!" You say, wiping the tears from your eyes. "And get this you freaky flower... when I see you, you're dead! I swear!" You shout out loud.

 _Ha ha ha… thatta girl._

To be Continued…

* * *

So that's this week's chapter of Undertale. I'm sorry I am now just releasing this, but I wanted to work on other things and such. I hope you guys are still reading. Thank you so much for all the support in this project. Really. I appreciate it. Be sure to check my Deviantart and stuff like that too. I have plenty of other stories and stuff too. As always, be on the lookout for more from me, Satoru123!


	4. Bonetrousle! The Skeleton Bros (Part 1)

Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, Satoru123 is here with a new Chapter for Undertale! Sorry it was so late. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it, Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Bonetrousle! The Skeleton Brothers (Part 1)

As you proceed down the hallway, you couldn't help but feel you were being watched as you started to proceed into a deep dense forest. You shiver a bit from the cold. Your shirt may have been long sleeve, but even so, it was still a bit chilly for your taste.

The sound of an owl emerges from the treetops and you jump a bit, freezing in place. You see the owl which twirls its head around a full 360 degrees before hooting again. You chuckle a bit nervously as you proceed on, not noticing an odd shadow emerging from behind the two trees.

You turn upon hearing a rustle, but you see nothing, so you walk a little faster, trembling more. Then you hear a rather loud step from behind you… You start getting really scared. So you start to run, looking behind you and seeing what looks to be the silhouette of something short and rather stout looking, tailing you.

You gasp for air, sweat sliding off of your face as you try to escape the figure pursuing you. " _Why is this weirdo chasing me? What does he want?_ " You ask yourself. You run to what looks like some sort of blockage and you stop in your tracks. What to do now? You're all alone, no one to help you make it through that blockage, and to make matters worse...

The short figure who looks to be about your height, is standing right behind you. You swallow hard and turn sharply, clutching your stick in your hand ready to strike. "STAY BACK! I'll kill you! I mean it!" You shout. However, the figure seems to just keep grinning as if his smile is pasted on his face. He only inched a bit closer, taking a single step. "Human…" He starts.

"Yes?" Your voice trembles, with you readying to swing at him.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The short figure asks, in a tone of that of a mobster.

"What?" You asked, less terrified and more confused about the person, Monster, whatever it is that is standing in front of you.

"Well? Don't be shy, shake my hand. C'mon kid, I won't bite." He says holding out a very thin, very flimsy looking hand.

You feel very conflicted, not knowing whether to kick him in the crotch and run off, or just shake his hand and get it over with. You decide to go with the latter, and you reach out, albeit hesitantly and shake his hand. You hear a rather inappropriately noise which cause you to turn very red.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

The figure was revealed to be a short skeleton in a blue jacket, black track pants and slippers. He burst out laughing. "ha, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. ha ha ha, classic!"

You look at the skeleton whose doubled over in laughter. "Umm, what are you?"

The skeleton continues to laugh and pound the floor with his fist. "it's ALWAYS funny!" He sighed and stood up wiping his eye. "aww, that's too good! anyways, you're a human right? that's hilarious."

"I asked you first what YOU are, and hey!" You say pouting a bit. "Whaddya mean 'hilarious'?"

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

"You're not answering me!" You say stomping your feet and throwing a tantrum.

"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

"Will you stop ignor-wait, why?" You ask curiously.

"but y'know… i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC!"

You turn white with fear. "What do you mean, 'human-hunting'?"

"actually, I think that's him over there."

You immediately start to panic. " _Oh no! A human hunting! What will he do if he catches me? Will they kill me?! Feed me to wolves? Or worst, make me do… who knows what?!_ " You stammer and tremble whimpering in fear as if stuck on pause.

"hey easy kid, relax. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy!" Sans says, ushering you through.

"Uhhh? You sure I can do this Mr. Sans?" You say looking through the gate.

"yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

You kneel forward and bend down just a bit slipping rather easily in between the bars. "Hey! I did it!"

"see kid? told you you could do it!" Sans says with his hands in his pocket.

"BROTHER! SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone called out.

"uh oh. quick kid! behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans says.

You look at the rather worn out lamp, with a rather small shaped top half but a rather big bottom half. You look at your chest seeing you don't have much, then at your belly and hips seeing you're more developed in the lower half of you. You pout embarrassingly as you hide behind the lamp.

Suddenly, a tall and skinny looking skeleton comes running. He is in what looks like home made clothes, a white armor (presumably), covering his upper body with his skeletal torso exposed, a red tattered scarf around his neck, with red boots and gloves. "SANS! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"sup bro?" Sans says in a casual manner.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" Papyrus said, in a lecturing tone of voice. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"oh, y'know, just admiring at this fine looking lamp. it's really cool, do you wanna look?" Sans smiles at the lamp.

You figuring that Sans is probably looking at you in a perverted manner, simply ignores him, secretly wanting to slap him later.

"NO! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!" Papyrus says stomping his foot. "I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!"

You can't help but giggle at how childish Papyrus is acting.

"RESPECT, RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND'?"

"Huh?" You peek out a bit in curiosity. He doesn't have a friend? But why? He doesn't seem like a bad guy, albeit maybe a bit dim-witted.

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

You try to suppress your urge to say "awwww". All Papyrus wanted was a friend, and part of you felt bad for trying to avoid him. As badly as he claimed he wanted to capture a human, it was never with any malicious intent. The poor bonehead just wanted to be recognized for an achievement.

Sans rubs his chin as if trying to think of a solution. "hmm, maybe this lamp will help you."

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER... AND LAZIER!" Papyrus says wagging his finger for emphasis.

"okay, okay, I get it bro." Sans said, defensively waving his hands.

"...AND LAZIER… EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!" Papyrus says putting emphasis on those last three words, accompanied by a finger wag.

Sans slaps his hand over his face. "oy, stop it okay? you're worse than the old man!"

"OH, THERE YOU GO AGAIN! STOP COMPARING ME TO OUR DAD SO MUCH SANS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING COMPARED TO OTHERS! BESIDES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO MAKE SURE TO KEEP YOU IN CHECK. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF IT LATELY, NO OFFENSE."

"ehh, i'm not really offended, too lazy to care. anyway, i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a _skele-ton!_ "

"SANS!" Papyrus shouts turning red, trying to fight a smile.

"oh come on, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus says hiding a chortle behind his gloves. He then sighed solemnly. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone!" Sans says with a wink as he shrugs his shoulders.

You slap your hand over your face. " _You have one more time with those cheesy skeleton puns, and I will scream!_ " You grumble annoyingly.

Papyrus agrees with you as he decides he needs to go work on some more puzzles, ending the brother's shenanigans. "OH AND BROTHER AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A BIT MORE… 'BACKBONE' INTO IT!" He bursts into laughter. "I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HOLD IT IN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

You sigh and smash your head against the lamp hoping somehow this can all be over soon.

With one last "heh" Papyrus takes his leave. Sans chuckles a bit. "ah, you gotta love that bonehead. alright kid, you can come out now."

You step out having a very grim poker face. "Never. Use. Bone puns, ever, again!"

"aww, come on kid. surely you don't mind me rattling your 'funny bone'. heh, alright alright, i'm done. anyway, you oughta get going. he might come back, and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"No thanks!" You say, admittedly you did find some of them a little funny. As you start to walk away, you turn back. "Wait a second? You're not gonna walk with me?"

"nah kid, you got nothing to worry about. it's just a dark cavern, filled with skeletons and horrible monsters. you'll be fine!" Sans says winking at you.

" _Gee thanks._ " You grumble to yourself.

You look at the stand that is over where the lamp was. _It's some sort of checkout or sentry-station. But there are bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish sitting inside._ You find this to be quite odd. As you go to leave, Sans stops you. "hey, hold on kid. hate to bother ya, but could you do me a favor?"

You look back at Sans, wondering what he wants. "Yes?"

"i was thinking, my brother's been kind of down lately. he's never seen a human before, and seeing you, just might make his day. i know what you're thinking kid, but don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

"Uhh, I'll see what I can do Mr. Sans." You say politely with a forced smile.

"thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." Sans says, somehow walking opposite the direction you were going.

You look at the skeleton as he disappears in the forest. "Wierdo." You say to yourself as you see another twinkling light. "Huh? What's this?" You reach out to touch it and it flashes.

 _The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination._

Snowdin - Box Road, LV 5, Time: 54:35

File Saved

"Wait, why did my LOVE increase? Could it be from when I defeated Ms. Toriel? I somehow felt, stronger." You clutch your chest as you shudder. "I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted to live. I... I'm scared. I don't...want to die." You say as you hold your stick in your hand, seeing a little box. You walk up to it and see a little sign next to it which reads:

 _This is a box. You can put an item in or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Box Lover_

You chuckle a bit at the ending signature, then look inside. You see something called a _Tough Glove_ and examine it.

 _A worn pink leather glove, for five-fingered folk._

Well, it's argumentative nowadays that the thumb isn't really considered a finger, but you guess it's subjective as you look at the rather dingy glove.

 _That's right Frisk, keep progressing... but remember the warning. It's kill or be killed... you must survive and live. Because otherwise, ASGORE and the other monsters will kill you... you won't let that happen. Will you? Stay determined._

As you put the glove on, you feel even stronger than you did before. With this, you smile... just a little more.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

Okay guys, so this is it for the new chapter. I'm sorry the caps and lower-cases might have been annoying to read. I was trying to keep the dialogue as close to the game as possible, but I don't think Papyrus and ComicSans fonts would've registered on this site; which is why I stuck with standard font. Anyway, be on the lookout for more from me, Satoru123. See ya later.


	5. Bonetrousle! The Skeleton Bros (Part 2)

Satoru123 here with a new Undertale Chapter. Sorry it was so late. I've been trying to do this all in one sitting which I know is a bad idea. But worry not, I will learn my lesson sooner or later! Hope you guys enjoy it! Guess what? It's more Skeleton Bros! Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: Bonetrousle! The Skeleton Brothers (Part 2)

You went onto the forest, to see what else was going on. You end up seeing the Skeletons brothers, Papyrus and Sans. They had seem to be discussing something, but you couldn't hear them; so you decide to get closer.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE… EH?" Papyrus looks over seeing you and looks back at Sans, who is also looking at you; they then look at each other and look at you before spinning around in a circle and freezing with their eyes on you. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

"uhhh, i think that's a rock."

Papyrus looks past you and at the rock. "OH." Papyrus said, slapping his hand over his face. "OH WELL, I THOUGHT FOR SURE IT WAS A HUMAN."

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans said, pointing directly at you.

Papyrus then looked in front of him, seeing you, and eyeing you from head to toe. "OH MY GOD! SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?!" He whispers to his brother.

"yes, quite a cutie huh bro?"

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus then let out a girlish squeal, before regaining his composure and looked at you with a cocky grin. "AHEM! HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"

You draw your stick in defense. "Stay back, Mistah Bones! I am not going anywhere!" You then mentally slap yourself. " _What the heck was that Frisk? That was just terrible!_ "

"HA! A FUTILE EFFORT, ONCE YOU'RE SENT TO THE ROYAL CAPITAL! THEN… THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT." Papyrus says dropping his head in shame, causing you to lower your knife a bit. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"well, that went well." Sans said.

You just look on with a deadpan stare. "Your brother is a weirdo."

"yes, but he's my weirdo. don't sweat it kid." Sans said, gently putting his hand on your shoulder. "i'll keep an eye socket out for ya." He then went to go find his brother.

However, for some reason, before you go to continue, you get an odd phone call from an unknown number. "Hello. Frisk here."

"hey…"

"Yes? Wait… Mr. Sans, is that you?"

"is your refrigerator running?"

"But I don't have a fridge. Uhh, well, I guess the one at my house works. So… yes?"

"nice. i'll be over to deliver the brewskis." The voice that is presumed to be Sans, then hangs up.

"Hey! Wait, I can't drink-darn it!" You shout into the phone then stuff it back into your pocket. You growl imagining that Sans is close by, probably laughing his head off.

As you walk by what looks to be a little doghouse, a strange doglike monster peeks his head over the counter looking at you. "Eh?"

"Did I see something move? Was it just my imagination?" The Dog questions as he shifts his eyes back and forth. "I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… Say, for example a human. I'll make it NEVER moves again!" He growls.

You swallow a huge amount of air. Fearing that he may be dangerous, you freeze in place trying not to give away any sign of movement. But suddenly… you find yourself trying to fight back a sneeze. " _No! No Frisk! Please don't sneeze!_ _No no no!_ Achoooo!"

"AHA!" The dog barks as he pulls two knifes from behind the counter. "I warned you not to move! Now you're doomed!"

Suddenly, you find yourself transform back into nothing but a little SOUL, with the dog creature standing in a battle pose ready to fight.

 _Doggo blocks the way!_

You go to draw your stick but suddenly, you see the dog eye the stick with intrigue. "Ehh?" You wave the stick a bit seeing the Doggo follow the stick with his head. "Hmm… want the stick, huh boy? Is this what you want?" You say teasingly. You then toss it over behind the Doggo's head.

Doggo brings it over to you and drops it in front of you, but it's covered in saliva. He barks happily. Apparently Doggo really loves fetch!

You look at the spit covered stick and shudder a bit in disgust. "Uhh, you can have that." You try to escape, but Doggo seems to keep blocking your way, holding the stick in its mouth. Suddenly, you see a blue spear come near you. You put your hands up to defend yourself, but the stick passes through you harmlessly. " _Huh? The attack didn't work?_ " You then see that the Doggo didn't really seem to be interested in you as much as the stick. So you decide to let him go.

 _YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 30 Gold!_

Doggo looks around, but you are standing perfectly still, as to not instigate the Monster again. "Hmm, a stick appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared. Was it a ghost stick? Did I just return it to the Afterlife?" Doggo questions, as he scratches his head. "I need some dog treats to think about this…" Doggo sinks his head back behind the counter, presumably to sleep, or eat, or whatever his species does.

You then look at the saliva covered stick and shake the slobber off of it. You then sigh to yourself. " _I can't use this stick anymore! It's groddy!_ " You then think for a second. "Maybe, if I head back to the ruins I can find a better weapon to use. Ehh, but I don't wanna waste time having to go through detail of all of the creatures I fight and stuff; so I'll cut to when I get back to the box. Be right back!"

Several minutes later, you appear back at the SAVE point just a few feet from the item box. "Hey readers! Sorry about that, the backtracking through the Ruins was murder. Anyway, I got something neat called a Toy Knife in the Ruins. It's really cool. Hopefully, I won't have to use it against anyone. Meanwhile, I put that groddy stick into the box. Maybe I'll use it later, if I don't forget."

You slowly pass through the Doggo's post, hoping that he's not home. Lucky for you this time, he appears to be away for now. So you slip on by to the rest of the trail.

As you near what looks to be a pathway entirely made of ice, you run into Sans. "Oh, hey Mr. Sans!"

"hey kiddo, where ya been? i've been bored outta my skull here."

You roll your eyes at Sans skeleton joke. "Sorry Mr. Sans. Just ran a little errand."

Sans seems to stare at you a bit longer. "well okay, kid. by the way, here's something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack." Sans stuck up a hand which glowed a light blue. "if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign, when you see it, you stop right? stop signs are red right?" Sans put up his other hand which glow a sharp red. "so imagine a blue stop sign instead. So when fighting think about blue stop signs." Sans's blue hand then turned yellow for a short moment, confusing you a bit. "got it missy?"

You nod gently then you look at the icy path. As you start to proceeded you slip. "Ah!"

Sans catches you by hooking his arms around yours in a headlock like fashion. "whoa! easy there, we don't want any injuries."

You smile back at Sans. "Thank you Mr. Sans."

"don't mention it kid. by the way, what's your name? i can't call you kid or buddy all the time, especially since you're well, a female. must be a little awkward."

"Frisk."

"Frisk, huh? kind of a tough sound name for a girl."

"My parents aren't that good at names."

Sans chuckles a bit. "eh, I get it kiddo." He says ruffling your hair.

You chuckle a bit then shiver a bit from the cold air. "Man… it's cold."

Sans takes off his jacket and lightly places it on your shoulders. "here, take it. you need this a lot more than I do right now. just make sure to wash it before you return it." He says, giving you a wink.

You hug Sans tightly with a large smile of appreciation on your face. "Thank you so much Mr. Sans."

"eh, don't mention it." Sans says shrugging.

You wave to Sans and proceed through the ice path, but no before detouring up north to see what is, up there. You run into a snowman wishing to go and see the rest of the world, so he offers a piece of him to take with you. You decide to honor his wish and you go to take the piece along. As you walk onward you see the Skeleton brothers in the distance.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY SANS! YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING ALL NIGHT! BY THE WAY, WHERE IS YOUR JACKET?"

"i'm a skeleton bro, i'll be fine without it for a little while. i just lent it to a friend. aside from that, that napping all night… i think that's called 'sleeping'."

"EXCUSES! EXCUSES!" Papyrus snaps. He then looks over seeing you and gestures. "OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Papyrus then bows courteously. "AHEM! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES FOR YOU! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!" Sans smirks and snorts laughing a bit. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY BROTHER? STOP YOUR CHORTLING THIS INSTANT!"

You giggle a bit as well. "Oh goodness."

Papyrus sighs a bit. "ANYWAY, IF THE PEANUT GALLERY COULD CALM DOWN FOR A MINUTE. THIS IS NOT JUST AN AVERAGE PUZZLE! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

You look on a bit. "Ehh, electricity maze?"

Papyrus chuckled. "YES HUMAN, WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE…" Papyrus pulls out a small orb and holds it up for you to see. "THIS ORB, RIGHT HERE, YOU SEE, THIS ONE, WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?" Papyrus asks.

You gulp a bit snuggling into Sans's jacket a bit. "Not really. Umm, Mr. Papyrus, do I really have to do this?"

"WELL… YES. SORRY MISS. BUT DON'T WORRY, THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE... IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

You stand still frozen with fear, then you realize that Papyrus still has the orb. "Uhh, Mr. Papyrus?"

"DON'T BE SO RUDE! I SET UP THIS PUZZLE JUST FOR YOU!"

"Well, okay." You step forward, then you cover your eyes with your arm as Papyrus shrieks in pain and terror as several thousand volts of electricity course through his bones.

Papyrus stands there, completely black with smoke rising from his body. He then growls shaking his fists, his anger fuming. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"uhh, i think the human has to hold the orb." Sans said.

Papyrus looks on sort of absentmindedly. "OH. OKAY." Papyrus walks through the path, unintentionally leaving a trail of footprints through the puzzle. He then hands the orb to you. "HOLD THIS PLEASE." He then tosses it into the air. He then walks back to his default position as the orb lands on your head. "OKAY, TRY NOW!"

"Well, okay?" You walk through the trail, following Papyrus's footprints back to where he's standing. "Uhh, ta-da?" You say, waving your hands happily.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY! TOO EASILY…" Papyrus says as he starts to rub his chin. "HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, quickly sliding backwards away from you and his brother.

Sans laughs a bit into his arm. "you gotta love him. thanks by the way. my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since."

You cringe a bit. "Ew."

"ehh, don't worry, he washes it regularly. anyway, he calls it his 'battle body'. man, isn't my brother cool?"

"Cool, ehh, in his own way." You and Sans chuckle and laugh a bit.

You head on to continue your journey. Until you see Sans, who somehow keeps winding up next to his brother Papyrus. There is a piece of paper on the ground. "Hi guys!" You wave happily.

"AH! SALUTATIONS HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR… EH?" Papyrus looks at the piece of paper on the ground. "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!" He shouted turning to his brother.

"it's right there, on the ground." Sans said, pointing to the paper. "trust me bro. there's no way they can get past this one."

You walk to the paper and pick it up. You see it's a word search. "Ehh, give me a few minutes." You say shrugging. "Anyone got a pen?"

Papyrus slaps his hand over his face. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING…"

A few minutes later, you hand them the paper. "Done!" You say giving them a thumbs up.

"GAH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Papyrus shouts. "SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOUR 'PUZZLE' WAS AN UTTER FAILURE!"

"whoops, i knew i should've used today's crossword instead."

"WHAT?! CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST, PARDON THE OXYMORON."

"what? really dude, that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones. a five year old could do that."

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

"Hmm… to be honest, I always thought scrambles were a bit more difficult for me than crossword." You shudder a bit.

"HA! SEE SANS? I TOLD YOU! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH HEH, HEH HEH, HEH!" Papyrus said as he raced off.

"thanks for saying "junior jumble" to appease my brother kiddo."

"No problem Mr. Sans. My parents made me do crosswords in the newspaper whenever I got grounded. My head still throbs from the horror." You say turning white as a sheet.

"heh, heh, that's nothing, my brother once got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope!"

You burst into laughter. "Solve the horoscope! Your brother is awesome!" You said wiping your eyes.

As you say goodbye to Sans, you see another glowing light with a plate of spaghetti and an unplugged microwave. Followed by: A note from Papyrus. You pick it up and examine the letter:

 _HUMAN,_

 _PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. BUT LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP, DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THROUOGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!_

 _PAPYRUS_

 _PS: I'M HAVING SUCH A GREAT TIME, I HOPE YOU ARE TOO!_

 _PSS: IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BY NOW, I LOVE SPAGHETTI._

You laugh a bit then go to inspect the spaghetti. It is frozen and stuck to the table. You go over to the microwave, you find A), it's not plugged in, B,) there's no outlet or electricity out here to use said device, and C), for some odd reason, all of the settings say "spaghetti".

You hover over the glowing light and reach out to touch it.

 _Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat the spaghetti, fills you with DETERMINATION._

Snowdin - Box Road, LV: 7, Time: 1:30:38

File Saved.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As always expect more from me, Satoru123! See you, next time!


	6. Bonetrousle! (Part 3): Not More Puzzles!

Ladies and Gentlemen! It's that time again for a New Undertale chapter! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 6: Bonetrousle! The Skeletons Brothers (Part 3): Not More Puzzles!

You had head past the plate of frozen spaghetti and the unplugged microwave, placing Papyrus's letter in your pocket. You head further down, seeing split pathways, one leading to the right and one leading straight ahead in front of you. You decide to check the upper pathway first to see if there is anything of interest first. So far, you don't see anything ahead of you.

All of a sudden you see what appears to be some sort of dog creature in medieval knight armor attack you. You get spooked as it knocks you unconscious. You then see yourself as a soul again and look at the dog. You look at the dog which is called Lesser Dog.

You decide on what to do about it, since it doesn't seem to attack. Rather it just sits there, panting excitedly. You find the Lesser Dog cute, so rather than attack, you pat its head; but before you even have your hand meet its head, it starts panting excitedly, wagging its tail like crazy. You smile finding this to be a bit enjoyable. So you pat its head. "Aww, who's a cute little doggy? Yes you are, yes you are!"

You then notice that the Dog shoots its head out, its neck becoming longer and longer. You stand there blinking just a bit, wondering what to do. You try to see if petting does anything, but it only makes matters worse. "Well, I'm screwed. Now what? I'm sitting here with a dog with an unstoppable growing neck." The dog pants, barking excitedly. "What do I do? Someone help me!" You decide to pet it more, finding solace in it, although it only stretches its neck more and more.

After all the petting you could possibly do, the Dog's neck is so long, you can't possibly pet it anymore. You decide to take a chance of getting out of the situation, by running like Hell. The Lesser Dog doesn't even go after you and just stays there wagging its tail. You reach the end of the path and you look down, seeing some kind of switch buried in the snow. "Huh? What's this thing supposed to be?" You press the button, and a split second later, you hear a click off in the distance.

You head back to the beginning, noticing that the weird dog with the elongating neck is gone. You shrug it off, figuring that the Lesser Dog will be fine. As you head down the path, you find out that there are gashes in the floor. You recognize the gashes from the spikes you encountered in the Ruins with Ms. Toriel. "The switch I pressed back there must've lowered these spikes. Good, so I don't have to go back."

You move on but you run into another problem. As you head into a cross section, two dogs start to surround you. "Ehh, hello?"

The two dogs surround you from both sides, and look at you curiously, though it seems that they looked through scent more than sight. "What's that smell?" One of the dogs ask. "Where's that smell?" The dog's partner asks.

You simply look at the dogs tilting your head. " _More dogs? What is this, the Pound?_ "

"If you're a smell…" "Identify yoursmellf!" The two dogs state looking at you.

You pinch the bridge of your nose, letting out a breathy sigh. " _Ugh! The dogs are even worse at jokes than the Skeleton brothers!_ " The dogs then circle around you in odd patterns, sniffing the air and you. You cover your chest in embarrassment. "Hey! Personal space please!"

"Hmm… here's that weird smell!" The male dog then looks at you with a murderous gleam in its eyes. "It makes me want to… eliminate!" "Eliminate… YOU!" The female dog howls. The two dogs in question, draw their weapons which are axes and swing at you.

You gasp as blood spurts from your body. "No… you've gotta be kidding me!" Suddenly you become your SOUL, and the Dogi, as they are called, stand in front of you, taking a battle stance. The male is referred to as Dogamy, and the female as Dogaressa. However you notice that they seem to be more focused on affectionately kissing each other rather than trying to intimidate you. You feel awfully conflicted on what to do as the Dogi continue with their affection. You look on at your body then at the Dogi, feeling a strong surge of anger toward them. "Man, what do I do?"

Suddenly you feel a chill in the air. " _What's going on here? What is this feeling?_ "

 _Don't die. You aren't ready yet._

You regain your composure, wondering what that voice was. "What the hell was that?" You then look at the Dogi and clutch your Toy Knife. "I just might die here! But I don't want to die! I can't believe, they're trying to kill me! Why? Why couldn't the monsters be more like Papyrus, or Sans, or Ms. Toriel?"

 _You don't want to die yet. Like it or not, you may have to kill. In this world, it's kill or BE killed! So what will you do?_

You growl and smirk just a bit, before raising your knife at the Dogi. You lick your lips a bit sadistically. However, a memory comes flashing back.

" _Be good, won't you, my child?_ " Ms. Toriel's voice rings in your head.

Flowey then chuckles a bit. " _That's it. Good girl. Kill! Like you're supposed to!_ " He then laughs as a dark shadow looms behind him in the form of a demon.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" You scream.

" _Please! Help me! I don't want to die!_ " You hear a familiar voice cry out. It was the voice of the Goat Boy from your dream. " _Chara!_ "

You gasp a bit snapping out of your trance. You then look at the Dogi, that are still waiting to see what you will do. You sigh at them, looking at your body. " _No… I won't do this. I won't adhere to your rules, Flowey._ I go by my own terms!" You then grab the stick from your pocket and whistle at them.

The Dogi look at the stick and hop around happily! "Is that a stick?" "Stick!" The Dogi shout.

You throw the stick in the bushes and they run after it. You wipe your forehead in relief before returning to your body. You get up but stagger from the pain of being hacked by an axe wielding Dog couple.

Suddenly they come back and bark. "Weird smells can bring good things!" "Friendly fun fetch!"

 _You Won! You gained 0 EXP and 50 Gold_

"Thanks weird smell!" "Yes! It sure was fun to 'stick' together!" The Dogi then retreat down the road.

You smile a bit, still a bit annoyed with the bad joke and the bleeding shoulder. You then proceed anyway, stumbling a bit from the pain. You growl a bit, feeling angry you let that happen. Part of you wanted to kill, to make them pay, but as you said: you wouldn't allow yourself to stoop the level of a murderer." You try to cover the wound with Sans's jacket, hoping the pain will eventually subside.

You turn to the side and see Papyrus standing idly behind a bed of spikes, followed by a werrd algorithm. Two X's were seen on the ground followed by a button. You walk over the first X and find that it turns into a circle. When you walk over to the next X, the same thing happens again.

You go over to the spikes and suddenly you see Papyrus. He turns noticing you. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

"Uhh, what do you mean, Mr. Papyrus?"

"MY SPAGHETTI TRAP I LEFT FOR YOU EARLIER! WAS IT ELABORATE? DID YOU FIND YOUR TASTE BUDS TITILLATED?"

"Uhh, yeah. The spaghetti was delicious!" You say, with a false enthusiasm in your voice. You clutch your bloody shoulder, cringing in pain.

"REALLY? WOWIE… NO ONE'S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE! WELL THEN! FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" With that, Papyrus takes his leave.

You then go over to the button and press it, hearing a satisfying click as the spikes drop down for you to pass through. You see Papyrus in the distance who has set yet another puzzle. You approach him, but the blood is starting to seep into San's jacket, showing a dark brown stain.

"HUMAN? YOU SEEM TO BE LEAKING A RED VISCOUS FLUID. IT'S GETTING ALL OVER MY BROTHER'S JACKET!" Papyrus then has a concerned on his face as you stumble to your knees, clutching your shoulder more. "HUMAN? WHAT IS HAPPENING? YOU SEEM TO BE IN PAIN. HERE, LET ME SEE."

You shed your jacket seeing a deep gash in not just your shoulder, but your upper arm as well. "I'm fine, Mister Papyrus. I'll manage it."

"NONSENSE HUMAN! UPON FURTHER INSPECTION, YOU ARE WOUNDED, AND CLEARLY IN NEED OF SOME AID." Papyrus then sheds his own cape, and wraps it tightly around your arm. You cringe a bit from the tightness. "IF I AM RIGHT, THE BLOOD IN YOUR ARM SHOULD STOP IF YOU PLUG UP THE INJURY. RIGHT NOW, THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO. YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF BETTER HUMAN."

"Yeah, thank you, Mister Papyrus. By the way, I do have a name, it's Frisk."

"NOT A PROBLEM!" Papyrus said happily. "NOW THAT THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY, WE SHALL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT PUZZLE!" Papyrus then runs off.

"Craaaaaaaaaap!" You moan. You then proceed on to the next puzzle. Papyrus is standing by a row of trees.

"BEFORE WE BEGIN, MY BROTHER HAS STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY! HOW SADDENING. SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO. WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughs.

You chuckle a bit and then look at the rather complicated looking puzzle. "God, this is going to take forever! Ehh?" Suddenly you notice a switch behind a tree on its trunk. Without Papyrus noticing, you sneak over and press the button. You then walk over to the puzzle.

Suddenly Papyrus then comes over toward you. "HMM… HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE BEFORE, SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE, BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE!" You looked at the snow, but didn't see it resemble Papyrus that much. "UNFORTUNATELY THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS PER USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND! I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS… WORRY NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED!"

You look at Papyrus and smile, silently cheering to yourself! " _Yay, no more brain trauma!_ "

"MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

You look down at the switch on the ground in front of you. "Hmm, how will I ever solve this puzzle? Oops!" You hit the switch turning all of the blue X's into green circles!

"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP! INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!" Papyrus says patting your head, causing you to blush. "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!"

"Oh nooo!" You moan again, clutching bundles of your hair in your hands.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughs as he darts off again.

"If I have to do anymore of those infernal puzzles, I'll go insane!" You scream to the Heavens. You walk over and notice that Sans was watching the entire time. "Mr. Sans!"

"good job on solving it so quickly. you didn't even need my help." Sans said, with his perpetual smile.

"Ehh, I wouldn't say that, Mr. Sans." You say, scratching the back of your head.

"well, good thing you did, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing."

"Yeah lazy bones, I figured." You mutter to yourself, pouting as you walk by the short, stout skeleton.

Suddenly, you see Papyrus and Sans standing in the distance, over a blank pattern of about 48 squares, next to a computer of some kind.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN!"

"I told you already, Mr. Papyrus! My name is Frisk!" You say stomping your feet much like Papyrus does.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus says with enthusiasm. "IT WAS MADE BY NONE OTHER, THAN THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE, THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN ONES ARE ALARM TILES… IF YOU STEP ON THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!"

While Papyrus is saying all this, you are looking at him with your usual blank expressing while scratching your head.

"ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES! SWIM THROUGH IF YOU'D LIKE. BUT… IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU!"

" _Piranhas?! Oh come on!_ " You grumble.

"ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, WELL… YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. THE WATER WILL ZAP YOU. AND YOU WILL DIE, PROBABLY."

You swallow in fear. "Yeah. Got that much Mr. Papyrus."

"GOOD. PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP… SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE!" Papyrus laughs.

You look over to Sans, who just shrugs his shoulders. "ehh, you'll be fine Frisk, watch."

"PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY PINK TILES! THEY DO NOTHING. I'M SERIOUS. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE! SO, DO YOU GET IT, DO YOU NEED ANOTHER RUN THROUGH?" Papyrus asks.

You wave your hands vigorously. "No no! That's enough, Mr. Papyrus, I know what to do."

"GREAT, NOW THERE IS JUST ONE LAST THING…THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOW EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus then pulls on the switch.

You watch as the 48 squares randomly change different colors, then suddenly, you see a long pink path to the Skeleton Brothers, surrounded by red. Papyrus then goes into a rapid spin and disappears out of your sight. You easily walk to the other side where Sans is waiting. You then look at him to see what he has to say.

"actually, that spaghetti from earlier, it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he's started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year, he'll even make something edible." Sans and you chuckle a bit. "so kid, you having fun?"

"Yeah, aside from the FIGHT's I'm getting in, I'm doing fine." You show Sans the gash on your arm and shoulder surrounded by Papyrus's cape. "Your brother is a really caring guy."

"well, my brother is a bit, well, dim. but he never turns down someone in need. he must get it from my old man. so, what will you do now?"

"Find a way to fix my shoulder, and then continue trying to find a way home." You say.

"well then, i wish you the best of luck, kid." Sans said, giving you his classic wink.

You and Sans wave at each other moving on, knowing that you'll meet again soon. Though you missed your home, and you hated having to fight against certain Monsters, you feel that you at least have a little family, with your new friends.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well guys, that's it for this chapter, I worked into the night getting this done, hope it was worth it. Well I'm heading to bed, as usual, check out more from me, Satoru123! Good night!


	7. Bonetrousle! (Part 4): Newfound Resolve

Hey there Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Satoru123, with a new Undertale chapter. Sorry I've been so late with these. I've been reading different series such as Harry Potter and such. Anyway, happy reading guys!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bonetrousle! (Part 4): Newfound Resolve

After you were finished talking to Sans, you continued your exploration through the vast Underground. You passed by what appeared to be another doghouse. But then, you notice something odd and almost terrifying, there seemed to be long disembodied snow necks with the heads of dogs everywhere, looking like large noodles!

You run to a nearby moose type figure. "What the heck happened here?"

"I have no idea young one. A dog rushed in here filled with inspiration, I take it. It kept trying to build a snowdog that expressed its own emotions. But as it kept building, it kept getting more excited about said sculpture. Its neck got longer and longer as it added more snow. It was quite interesting. At least until the end when-well-it was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't turn away." The moose said with a certain solemnity to its voice.

You look around at the failed sculptures thinking about the Lesser Dog. You, however, try to ignore your worry and press on as you approach your SAVE POINT.

 _Snow can always be broken down and rebuilt into something more useful. This simple fact fills you with DETERMINATION._

Snowdin - Spaghetti, LV 7, Time: 1:55:43

File Saved.

Proceeding on, you find yet another stinking puzzle! It was a clutter of blue X's, this time on a large patch of ice. You sigh to yourself and you step on each X, then you click the button at the end of the path, you see a bridge appear. You proceed onto the other side. You look up seeing a cute little snow hat on top of your head; you then wipe the snow of your head, trying to keep yourself from getting any colder.

You soon come to a clearing where there seems to be a bunch of snow piles scattered everywhere. You examine them, finding them to be something called "snow poffs". Snow poff after snow poff, nothing really extraordinary, although you did find 30 G in one of them.

There was a particular snow poff that was blocking the road. As you approach the poff, a dog's head pokes out of it, along with its tail. It barks at you. You kneel down gently and strokes its head. "Awww, aren't you just too cute?" Suddenly the dog arises out of the snow poff in a large suit of armor with a spear. "Oh dear Lord!"

The dog tackles you to the ground and nearly crushes you, causing your SOUL to be expunged from your body.

 _The Greater Dog appears!_

You look at the dog holding the spear. You gulp a bit, feeling intimidated by this dog soldier. You look at your options, wondering what to do. You go for your toy knife, but after looking at how adorable and sweet the Greater Dog looks, you decide killing it would make you sick to your stomach. So you try to simply walk past it.

The Greater Dog moves closer to you. You fold your arms and turn up your nose trying to ignore it, but it moves closer. You try to outsmart it by trying to fool it with quick movements, but the dog simply keeps blocking you, mirroring your movements. You get frustrated by this and point your knife at the Greater Dog. "Move, now!" You growl. The Dog whimpers panting and wagging its tail. It looks at you with a sort of loneliness in its eyes.

You look at the Dog's eyes; then you find yourself lowering your knife, and you look at it pitifully. You kneel to it and pat its head. It then barks happily and licks your face causing you to giggle. You decide that you don't want to fight it, and you decide to spare it.

 _YOU WON! You gained 0 EXP and 40 Gold._

The Greater Dog smiles happily, jumping into its suit of armor head first and it turns and walks off, wagging its tail. You can't help but smile a bit, feeling relieved by the fact you didn't give in to your impulse.

You go on to cross a bridge, but then suddenly you see the familiar Skeleton Bros. "Ahh, it's you guys! What are you two doing here this time?"

"HUMAN! OR FRISK I SHOULD SAY! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE YET!"

"NO! Not another challenge! Sans, say something to your brother!" You gripe, tired of Papyrus's hijinks.

"hey bro, i think the kid might want to skip this one. give her a break papyrus."

"I'M AFRAID THAT DOING THAT IS NOT AN OPTION BROTHER! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, THAT I ENJOY ENTICING THE HUMAN WITH MY VAST ARRAY OF CRANIUM-CRUNCHING CONUNDRUMS! NOW BEHOLD, MY DEAR!" Papyrus said, giving a gentle bow. "THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Suddenly, you found yourself surrounded by several different weapons, such as fire, spears, cannons, a mace, and you had seen a little dog tied to a rope.

"You fiend!" You gasp, seeing the little dog dangling on the rope.

"NOW THEN MY SWEET LASS, WHEN I SAY THE WORD, I WILL FULLY ACTIVATE IT! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, AND BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!ARE YOU READY?"

You growl a bit, trying to at least play off being excited as to not disappoint Papyrus, since it was obvious Papyrus was too enthralled in this puzzle to be reasoned with. You figure the only way to end this sooner was to cooperate fully; especially since Papyrus wasn't known for having very efficient planning with his supposed "japes". "Bring it on then Papyrus! I'm ready for your challenge!"

"GOOD! BECAUSE. I AM. ABOUT… TO DO IT!" Papyrus shouted.

As expected, nothing dangerous really seemed to happen. In fact, nothing at all happened. You sigh in relief to find that as usual, Papyrus's deadly challenge was a dud.

"well? what's the holdup?" Sans whispered to Papyrus.

"HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! I'M… ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Papyrus shouted a bit nervously.

A few more moments went by, but still nothing. "that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS… MAYBE… IT'S TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH! YEAH! THAT'S IT! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!"

You snort and hide your chuckles behind San's jacket. " _I knew it! The lovable oaf is harmless! And I actually thought he was a dangerous monster!_ "

"MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY PUZZLES ARE EXPERTLY COOKED!" Papyrus said, putting his fist to his chest. "BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus shouts, waving his arm in a conducting manner. The contraptions are all soon removed from your vicinity. "PHEW!" Papyrus wiped his forehead, but then looks back at you, who is standing with a bit of a cocky smirk. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!"

"Uh-huh, sure it was." You say smugly.

Papyrus growled grabbing his skull in annoyance. "YOU! OH FORGET IT! I AM DEPARTING! BUT FRET NOT HUMAN! I SHALL PROVE MY IMPRESSIVE SKILLS TO YOU YET! THIS I SWEAR! NYEH! HEH… HEH?" Papyrus then quickly scurries off.

You wipe your forehead and go to talk to Sans. "So, what sort of hair-brained scheme do you think Mr. Papyrus will cook up for me next time?"

"i don't know what my brother is going to do now. if i were you though, i would make sure I understand blue attacks."

"Yeah, I get it. I have a bit of experience with that."

"good. so, what is your plan now?"

You yawn tiredly, rubbing your eyes. "I'm going to find a place to go to bed."

"don't worry kid, Snowdin isn't too far from here. keeping heading straight, there's a hotel where you can rest your pretty little head for the night." Sans said, giving your back a gentle rub.

"Thank you Mr. Sans." You say as you keep heading on.

After walking a bit further you find the town you're looking for. You soon find another SAVE POINT and touch it.

 _The sight of such a friendly town feels you with DETERMINATION._

Snowdin Town, LV: 7, Time: 2:10:43

File Saved.

You first head to the Inn, it's a nice little quiet place where a little pink bunny is sitting behind the counter. "Welcome to Snowed Inn my dear! Snowdin's Premier Hotel! One night will be 80G!"

"That's fine! Thank you very much!" You say excitedly. Without even undressing for bed, you hop into the sack, and fall into a deep sleep… " _Determination… I keep hearing that word over and over in my head... what does it mean?_ " You ask putting emphasis on the word Determination.

 _As you sink into a deep sleep, you start to have a dream of some kind. It starts with you laying in a field of flowers. You look over to find the familiar goat boy laying opposite of you. "Oh!" You gasp. "Hello there."_

 _"Howdy." The goat says feeling a little confused. "Kinda odd for you to be saying hello right now Chara."_

 _You blink a bit. "Chara? My name isn't Chara... it's Frisk."_

 _"Huh, what do you mean, I don't remember your name ever being Frisk."_

 _You look at the goat with a rather perplexed expression. "You said, it's Chara right? What were we doing just now?" You say rubbing your chin._

 _"We were playing in the flowers. Then we took a break after chasing each other. We do this almost everyday."_

 _You look down a bit. "_ This child...Chara... is she like me? _" You sit up to think for a second, almost as if forgetting the young goat male in front of you. "And this goat... who is he? He looks a lot like Ms. Toriel... but..."_

 _Suddenly as you look over, you notice green vines snatch Asriel by the throat. "Gah!" He struggles to breathe as several vines surround his arms and legs. "Help me... please!"_

 _You gasp and try to help the kid by pulling him free, but a vine knocks you back. Suddenly, the dastardly little Flowey appears. "Howdy, it's me Flowey! I've been waiting for your return Chara."_

 _"What are you talking about? My name isn't Chara!" You shout._

 _Flowey cackles and wags one of his leaves in a taunting manner. "Stop trying to deceive me Missy." The vines squeeze around the young goat's throat._

 _"STOP! Let that boy go!" You cry as you try to run at Flowey with your Knife. You swing at one of the vines choking the boy. But the efforts seem futile. "Come on! Break!"_

 _Flowey sighs and simply backhand slaps you with one of the vines. "Worried about the kid huh? Don't worry, he DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!"_

 _Your eyes widen with surprise and confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"This little baa baa baby sheep, died along ago! He's only a fabrication of your memory. He's not anything... not to you, Asgore or Toriel. He's just..." Flowey licks his lip as the young goat's blood splatters onto your face from being snapped in two from the vines. "Dead." Flowey laughs manically._

 _You watch the sadistic flower double over in a tearful laughter. "You... you monster." You growl angrily clenching your knife in your hands._

 _Flowey stopped laughing and his smile vanished. "What are you worried about him for? As I said before, he doesn't exist, he's been dead for years! This kid is nothing now. Just a sacrificial lamb. And sooner or later... you'll understand that. Once you realize your true power: The Power of RESET, you'll know that it won't matter, when you just... change fate. All you want!"_

 _"Change fate? RESET! What do you mean?" You ask, but suddenly Flowey wraps his vines around you. "Hey! Let me go! Stop it!" Suddenly you look down in see Toriel, her face obscured, but tears are falling from her face. "Ms. Toriel! You're-." But Toriel simply turned and faded from view. "Tori-." You were silenced as numerous vines pierced your throat. "_ Oh no! _"_

Determination... only it can save you now. I'll give you everything you need.

 _You look down seeing a child as your vision slowly started to fade._

FIGHT! Or you DIE!

You sprang up from bed gasping and sweating despite the cold weather. Tears are streaming down your face as you shake violently. "No... no..." You shout, flailing and kicking violently.

"kid! Frisk, calm down! it's me!" Sans says turning your heart blue and finally managing to get you under control.

You pant anxiously looking around, seeing the familiar skeleton Sans as he slowly releases you from his gravity attack

"hey kiddo. you okay? you look like you've seen a... _monster_." Sans said, wearing his usual smile and cool, collected attitude.

You stand up and hug Sans tightly crying into his arms. "Sans..." You try to explain the dream to Sans, but you find yourself too distraught and shaken to say anything.

Sans simply pats your back reassuringly. "relax Frisk, it was just a dream okay? you'll be fine. whatever's going on, things will get better."

"But how? I might turn into a killer, Sans. I'm... I'm scared. That kid was killed! Flowey... he-wants me to kill. I...I just-"

" _Flowey, huh? so that little weed's at it again._ kid, calm down. relax, okay buddy? i don't think you'll become anything like that. trust me, i can tell you have good in you. okay?" Sans said, smiling at you, trying to give you as much courage as possible. "and don't worry, if you do, i'll be there to snap you out of it. promise."

You smile at Sans and hug his neck gently. "Thank you Mr. Sans. I'm glad you and Papyrus are here to brighten my day."

"well ya know, somebody's gotta be the sunshine in such a squally place, eh?"

You give Sans a gentle smile. "I'm really glad I met you two."

"heh, thanks Frisk. okay then, get some more rest, alright? if anything is going on, please... tell me, okay?"

You nod at Sans. "By the way, i'm sure we'll meet up in another place later. I'll be sure to give you your jacket later."

"don't sweat it kid. you'll be fine." Sans said, as he headed off out the door. "by the way, i took the liberty of washing it while you sleeping. i didn't want to disturb you, so i tried to be as discreet as possible."

You take Sans's advice and sleep for a few more minutes. Then you decide to head off, not wishing to spend too much time in Snowdin.

You pass by a library and what seems to be a house and some old garage. As you approached the border, you notice that a fog starts to roll in. "Huh? What-"

"FRISK..."

"Mr. Papyrus? Is that you? What are you doing?"

"ALLOW ME... TO TELL YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

"Complex...feelings? What do you mean?" You say rubbing the back of your head, as you usually do when in the presence of Papyrus.

"YES... FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER..." Papyrus said.

You can't help but chuckle. You try to hold it in, but then you laugh uncontrollably.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! WILL YOU ALLOW ME TO FINISH MY DIALOGUE, PLEASE?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Papyrus. Please continue." You say, trying to suppress your laughter.

"AHEM, THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS..." You snort under your breath. "THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON, THINK YOU ARE COOL." You flushed a bit pink by Papyrus's words. "THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE... WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

"Eh?!" Your jaw drops in surprise. "What?!"

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT!" Papyrus says, pointing his thumb toward himself. "I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU, POOR, LONELY MISS FRISK. BUT WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!"

"Ehh, wait a minute Mr. Papyrus! What are you saying? Are you... saying you-" You can hardly finish your sentences due to Mr. Papyrus's proclamation. _"What the hell is happening, is this skeleton asking me out?!_ "

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR-" Papyrus takes a big breath.

" _Oh God, he is going to confess! What do I say? I haven't even considered such a commitment!_ " You think to yourself, trying to find some form of security in Sans's blue jacket.

"NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Papyrus says, grabbing his skull.

You stare at Papyrus. "What? What is it? Am I... not your type? _Why did I ask that?_ "

"I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Huh? You can't? Why not?" You ask, crossing your arms, feeling relieved it was a misunderstanding on your part. At the same time, you were somewhat offended.

"YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!"

You clenched your fist. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! SERIOUSLY?! GAH, YOU'RE SUCH AN OAF MR. PAPYRUS!" You say turning away, feeling red, not with embarrassing or shyness, but anger that he considered you nothing more than that akin to an animal. "What is this desire of yours that's so significant you have to capture me?" You ask folding your arms.

"POWERFUL, PROSPEROUS, PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus shouts, raising his fist into the air.

You blink a bit stunned by his few words. " _The Royal Guard...? What is that about?_ " You say with a bit of interest.

"I HOPE YOUR READY MISS FRISK! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU MINE YET! EN GARDE!" Papyrus says summoning a bone then chucking it at you.

You gasp as your body is pierced by the bone. Your SOUL is separated from you as you stare on, looking at Papyrus. You sigh a bit and smirk, drawing your knife. "Sorry, Mr. Papyrus, but I ain't goin' without a fight!"

"OKAY THEN, MY DEAR! LET US SEE WHICH ONE WILL PREVAIL IN THIS PUZZLE! PREPARE YOURSELF YOUNG MAIDEN!"

You and Papyrus smile at each other as you run at each other, blocking each other's attack!

To Be Continued…

* * *

Do not worry guys! The fight will be concluded next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, be on the lookout for me from me, Satoru123! Good night!


	8. The Final Bonetrousle!

Hey, what's up guys! Satoru123 here with a new Undertale: Love or Die Trying chapter! Sorry the other one was so late, but I'll get back on track this time! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Bonetrousle!

Papyrus and you cross blades-or rather bones and blades. You separate from each other. Papyrus stares at you. "I CAN TELL YOU'RE SERIOUS FRISK! GOOD! IT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN IF YOU DIDN'T PARTICIPATE AND GIVE ME YOUR BEST! HERE I COME!" Papyrus runs toward you with a large bone in his right hand, which he twirls almost effortlessly.

You take your own sort of stance then you rush at Papyrus, swinging at him with your Toy Knife. "Here I come Mistah Bones!"

Papyrus dodges your swing and knees you in the stomach rather harshly. He then jumps back firing several bones from his fingertips. "BONE GUN ATTACK!"

You dodge the bones by jumping and weaving in and out of the spray of bone fragments. You look at Papyrus, however a bone nicks you in the side of the head. You grab your temple, feeling the warm red blood drip down your face. "OW! Mr. Papyrus, that hurt!" You repeat your sentence to yourself. " _That hurt… He's stronger than I thought..._ " You then smile a little, noticing your knife-wielding arm tremble a bit. " _I…don't get it. What is this feeling? It's like before, when I was fighting Toriel. But, it isn't fear this time… but… it feels, like happiness."_

Papyrus smirks and fires some more shots at your feet. You jump and lift your feet very high. "NYEH HEH HEH, HAVING FUN MISS FRISK?"

You smile a bit more, feeling your determination start to spike; then you jump to the side. "Actually yes, I am. This is invigorating!" You didn't know how to explain it, but you were actually starting to have lots of fun. "Come on Papyrus, give me all you've got!"

Papyrus twirled his bone staff and lunged at you. "GOOD! I'M GLAD, BECAUSE I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! NOW MY DEAR! GET READY TO WITNESS MY FABLED 'BLUE' ATTACK!" He shouted as he summoned a large horde of blue bones and levitated them in front of you.

You grin as the bones soar toward you. You laugh a bit as they strike you. A large cloud of snow surfaced from the impact of the attack.

Since Papyrus was covered by fog, he couldn't see whether you were hurt or not. "MISS FRISK? ARE YOU OKAY? DID I OVERDO IT?" Papyrus asked genuinely concerned for your wellbeing.

You however emerged from the cloud of snow unscathed. You gently toss your knife into the air and catch it. "It's okay Mr. Papyrus! I'm all good!"

"WHEW! FRISK, YOU SCARED ME! I WAS ALMOST WORRIED I HAD DONE YOU IN!" Papyrus says relieved.

You smile and wipe the blood from your forehead. "Let's keep going Mr. Papyrus. Show me your next attack." Suddenly, you find yourself brought to your knees. "What?! What the-what is this?!"

"LIKE IT? YOU'RE BLUE NOW, THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! ADMITTEDLY MY BROTHER SANS IS MORE SKILLED IN ITS USE THAN I AM BUT IT'S STILL FUN TO PRACTICE FROM TIME TO TIME." Papyrus said chuckling to himself.

You giggle and laugh. "Interesting. I have to thank you Papyrus." A big smile crept up on your face. "I have to say, I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"NO PROBLEM AT ALL MY DEAR!" Papyrus said, bowing. "NOW! BEHOLD!" Papyrus starts to launch several bones at you. "TELL ME! HOW HIGH CAN YOU JUMP?!"

You smirk and jump over the bones, dodging them. Some of them smack into you, but you shrug it off. The pain no longer seems to faze you. You lunge toward Papyrus with your Toy Knife in hand and take a swing at him.

Papyrus dodges with a spin, getting a slight cut, but other than that he is perfectly fine. "NOT BAD AT ALL MISS FRISK! I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!" Papyrus said grinning. "PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

You swing at Papyrus over and over, but you can't seem to hit him very well. " _Will you hold still you walking prehistoric xylophone?_ " You growl a bit but your grin only seems to get wider.

Papyrus twirls his bone staff and thrusts it at you; he then turns it blue while you are dodging, and thrusts it into your chest. "PAPYRUS! UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE!"

You grin clutching your chest a bit to breathe. You laugh at Papyrus's antics. "Mr. Papyrus, you're so silly!" You then twirl your knife going to stab him. "I'm not done yet!"

Papyrus jumps back blocking the knife; hitting your wrists with just enough force so the knife misses its intended target. "UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!" He says gleefully. Papyrus cartwheels to the side as you dive on top of him. "THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!"

You growl between gasps for air. "Spry one, aren't you? I expect no less from The Great Papyrus." You calm down a bit watching the skeleton continue to monologue. " _What am I doing? I'm wasting time, I need to catch him off guard or I'll never be able to move on and find my way home. But, I'm enjoying this! I want more! No Frisk! Remember, your folks are worried sick about you._ " You find yourself in a conflict with your thoughts. Part of you wants to try to see exactly how you'll manage to defeat Papyrus, but another part of you is still reluctant to fight. Still, Papyrus will not let you pass unless you manage to defeat him in combat.

"MY BROTHER WILL...WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!" Papyrus says. He pauses looking at you. "MISS FRISK? ARE YOU STILL WILLING TO FIGHT? YOU SEEM TO BE DISTRACTED."

You smile a bit. "I'm fine. Say, Papyrus, what do you say, to showing me that special attack of yours?"

"OH, YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO SEE MY 'SPECIAL ATTACK'? HMM… QUITE UNCONVENTIONAL OF AN OPPONENT TO MAKE SUCH A REQUEST. BUT I'M SURE I CAN PUT MY QUESTIONING ASIDE." Papyrus smiles and bows. "FOR YOU DEAR MISS FRISK, I PRESENT TO YOU MY SPECIAL ATT-WHAT?!"

A little white dog was standing behind Papyrus nibbling on a large bone. You try desperately to hold back your laughter. "I think someone is making a meal out of your attack, Mr. Papyrus."

"WHAT THE HECK?! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE THIS INSTANT!" Papyrus shouted at the dog.

The dog however, simply backed away carrying the bone between its teeth. You double over in laughter holding your ribs. "Oh God! I can't-I can't… ha ha ha ha!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK, YOU DARN DIRTY DOG!" Papyrus shouts as he goes to capture the dog. The dog takes the bone and zips off, enticing Papyrus to chase it. "COME BACK YOU LITTLE SCAMP! I'LL GET YOU! CEASE AND DESIST YOUR MUNCHING!" Papyrus started to move slower, as he got more and more tired, finally moving at a very sluggish pace. "YOU MEDDLESOME K-9! PHEW!" Papyrus collapsed into the snow.

You look at Papyrus and tilt your head. "So, I take it that is a negatory on the 'special attack'?"

"WELL, UNFORTUNATELY MISS FRISK! BUT! I HAVE AN EVEN BETTER IDEA! A REALLY COOL… REGULAR ATTACK!" Papyrus loses his enthusiasm at the last two words.

You pout feeling disappointed; all your determination to defeat Papyrus had subsided, leaving you with a bit of a sour mood. "Okay… I might as well get some mileage out of this one. Show me what you got!" You say trying to rekindle Papyrus's enthusiasm.

"VERY WELL! HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Papyrus shouts. He summons one bone in each hand, one blue and one white; then lunges at you.

You dodge the bones as Papyrus tries to strike you, making sure to stay perfectly still with the blue one's range. As you jump back however, you soon notice that the bones start to extend, hitting you with quite a bit of force, to the point you stagger a bit. "Hehe, this isn't bad for a normal attack."

Papyrus smiles. "JUST WAIT, IT GETS BETTER!" Papyrus then snapped his fingers, unveiling a phase that says "Cool Dude" with a bone on a skateboard. "PRETTY COOL HUH?" He then fires the phrase at you.

You smirk and dodge each of the letters slicing through them, giggling a bit. "Yes! Awesome!"

"NOW FOR THE FINALE!" Papyrus takes a very grounded stance and sweats a bit as he stretches his hands out and balls his hands and raises them into the air letting out a loud scream. A large bone of titanic size rises out of the water! Water pours off of it and onto the land where Papyrus and you are standing. "THIS IS IT MISS FRISK! ARE YOU READY!" Papyrus shouts with a very strained voice.

You laugh a bit over excitedly. "YES! Give me your best shot Papyrus!" You clutch your blade with your other hand, since the first one is twitching so violently with anticipation!

Papyrus launches it at you, causing it to tumble toward you. "YOU'RE MINE!"

You grin and run toward the bone. As it falls towards you, you actually weep tears of joy, having so much fun. The bone creates a large explosion of snow and ice!

Papyrus is knocked back a bit from the force of the bone striking the ground. He emerges from a snow pile. "MISS FRISK! OH NO! I HOPE I DIDN'T ACCIDENTALLY KILL HER! SHOOT! NOW I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus wipes his eyes. "FORGIVE ME MISS FRISK. I-. HUH?!" Papyrus eyes widened as you emerge in the air from the fog.

You smirk clutching your knife in both hands behind your head in a backhanded swing! You land in front of Papyrus, holding the knife to his chest. You gasp and pant with an almost psychotic grin on your face. "Game over, Mr. Papyrus!"

Papyrus however, wraps his arms around you and lifts you into a bear hug. "MISS FRISK, YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT I HAD DONE YOU IN! I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT."

You sigh a bit, calming down and you smile. "Yes, I will admit, that was a very cool attack!"

Papyrus lets you down gently. "THANK YOU… BUT IT'S CLEAR TO ME! YOU'RE STILL NOT CAPABLE OF BEATING ME! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ELECTED TO GRANT YOU PITY!" Papyrus says bowing his head.

You hug Papyrus tightly. "Thank you Mr. Papyrus. That was actually very fun!"

You return to your body but you see Papyrus weeping a bit. "NYOO HOO HOO! I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU! UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME! NOW I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" He said wiping his eye sockets. "AND… MY FRIEND WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

You walk over to Papyrus and hug him gently. "It's okay Mr. Papyrus, I'll be your friend. You and Sans are the most fun people I've met so far in the Underground, I love hanging out with you guys! I'm sure we'll make even more friends together!"

"REALLY? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?!" Papyrus asks. "WELL, I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU…"

"Hey!" You shout a bit offended.

"WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE! AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED WAS TO MAKE PALS, GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?!" Papyrus shouts happily.

A large sweat drop run down the back of your head. " _I guess he doesn't see the friend zone as a bad thing like my friends do…_ "

"YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, MISS FRISK!" Papyrus then cleared his throat. "I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE!"

"Wowie! Thank you so much Mr. Papyrus!" You say with your face beaming! " _Yahoo! Now I'm one step closer to finding my way back home to the surface!_ "

"DON'T MENTION IT! NOW, CONTINUE FOWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN! THEN WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER! THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND! ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT! EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL, LIKE YOU!"

You start to proceed on. "Thank you so much! I'll finally be able to cross and get home."

"EXACTLY, THAT'S WHY THE KING NEEDS YOU!" Papyrus says casually.

You suddenly stop in your tracks. "Really… He needs me for that?" You say with a dark tone.

"YES MISS FRISK! HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER!" Papyrus says turning to face you. "THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!"

You clench your fists. "I see… that's why." You remember Toriel's warning not to let Asgore have your SOUL. " _But why? Why would Asgore want to return to the surface with the others? What is he planning?"_

"OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE! THE KIND OF ALL MONSTERS! HE IS… A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER THOUGH!"

You look at Papyrus with a raised eyebrows actually surprised that Papyrus speaks of him so nonchalantly. "Is he really? I thought he'd be-I don't know-imposing, threatening?"

"NAH! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT BIG GUY! I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!"

" _Interesting. I had no idea the King was so softhearted. I always thought he was gruff, a fierce ruler. He doesn't seem like anything Ms. Toriel described. Wait a second! A frog earlier called Ms. Toriel 'Your Majesty' right? Then the King and Ms. Toriel must've been married at some point! But she lived all alone and didn't seem to like to speak of him very much. The chest full of shoes and such… they must've had a family, and that goat kid… are they the kid's parents? If so, what happened…? Something caused them to split but what?_ " You ask yourself rubbing your chin deep in thought.

"MISS FRISK? ARE YOU LISTENING? YOU SEEM DISTRACTED AGAIN." Papyrus says touching your shoulder.

You jump a bit. "Uhh, yes I'm sorry, Mr. Papyrus, I was miles away."

"IT'S ALRIGHT! I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW. I'LL BE AT HOME, BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO STOP BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus says as he races off back to Snowdin.

You hang your head in thought. " _So, I'll have to face the King if I hope on leaving. Ms. Toriel stated that I can't let Asgore have my SOUL. So I may have to fight him. But what happens if we do fight. Will I have to kill him? I don't want to do that."_

 _Do not worry Frisk. All you have to do is keep on progressing through the Underground and the truth will become clear soon._

You grin and chuckle a bit, then you gasp, wondering why you were so giddy again. Was it the fight with Papyrus that did this to you? If so, what does it mean? You say to yourself to ignore the feeling and just stick to your plan. Reach the King's Castle, find the Barrier and find a way to open it so you can return home. Everything else, hopefully would be alright...

To be Continued…

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this installment of Undertale: LOVE or Die Trying! Good night!


	9. Date Night at Grillby's

Ladies and Gentlemen, Satoru123 is here with a new Chapter for Undertale: LOVE or Die Trying! Sorry it was so late getting here! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 9: Date Night at Grillby's

Moving on past the town of Snowdin, you go and ahead toward what you hope will be your next destination. You look as ice floats down the river and watch as smaller waterfalls pour from atop majestic crags.

As you head on, you see a bunch of new Monsters, including one familiar Sans, standing at a booth of some kind. You figure it must be another hotdog stand.

Looking over, you notice another Monster with a big grin on its face. It is a yellow orange colored lizard of some kind, with yellow spikes protruding from its head, wearing what looks to be a brown striped sweater. He looks no older than you. Upon closer inspection, you see he has no arms, but large sleeves that dangle from the shirt. You approach him casually-guessing that the Monster is male-yet cautiously, hoping that you and he will not have an altercation. "Hello there."

The monster quickly pivots one of his feet and swings around. "YO!" He answers in a very boisterous voice. "Are you sneaking out to see her too?"

"Who? Who's 'her'?" You ask questionably.

"Who's her? Why, Undyne of course! You must have at least heard of her."

Thinking of Papyrus's words as you two fought, you snap your fingers in realization. "Ahh, she's that Royal Guard captain. Umm, well… maybe I will." You say honestly, having not really thought about who Undyne is all that much.

"Awesome! She's the coolest right? I want to be just like her when I grow up." The Monster Kid says, spinning, and accidently falling over.

You giggle a bit. "Well, I'm Frisk, nice to meet you." You pull up Monster Kid by his sweater and help him stand up.

"Nice name! Oh, if you don't mind, don't tell my parents I'm here. It's a secret." He says with a wink.

You giggle a bit. "Okay, I'll try not to tattle." You then look at a teal blue, six petaled flower of some kind. "Aww what a pretty flower." As you approach and touch its soft petals, it starts to speak.

"All that gives my life validation is explaining the Echo Flower… No one can know."

You blink at the flower, thoroughly confused. You nod in a half-hearted attempt to agree with this strange plant. You then look at the red fish-like Monster next to it, and try to introduce yourself. "Hi, I'm-"

However, the red Monster simply says. "Never trust a flower… that's one of the basic constants of this world."

You think of Flowey and grit your teeth a bit. "Yeah, I know." You say darkly.

You then look over at Sans, who's absent-mindly leaning on his arm in the booth, wanting to fall asleep. "Hello, Mr. Sans. Uhh what are you doing here?"

Sans looks up at you and stretches a bit. "what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?"

"Yes, but I'm wondering why you are here." You answer folding your arms a bit.

"well, even i have to earn a living kid. fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks." Sans said, flashing a smile.

You giggle a bit and say, "I'm sure you have to work twice as hard as you do taking breaks."

"heh, you might have a point there. oh, that reminds me, i'm on my break now, so i'm heading out to Grillby's. wanna tag along?" Sans says holding out his hand.

You honestly want to move on to the next location, but your stomach starts to grumble. You bow your head in embarrassment. "Oh man…"

Sans laughs a bit. "well, i guess your rumblin gut's in agreement. whaddya say kid?"

You smile with a big red tint on your face. " _I guess I have no choice, I haven't eaten since Ms. Toriel's place._ Sure, why not?" You say with a wide smile.

"well, if you insist, i'll pry myself away from my work." Sans said, walking over to you.

"Ehh, you didn't look that busy anyways." You shrug, seeing through Sans's facade.

"touche…" Sans looks away from the path back to Snowdin. "over here, i know a shortcut."

With that, you follow Sans along the path. Next thing you know, you appear in a diner of some kind, with a polished wooden floor and clean tables and booths, where monsters, some of them familiar, such as Dogamy and Dogaressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and Doggo are congregating together, eating various kinds of food, engaged in inaudible conversations. Alongside the back of the restaurant is a bar where a sentient flame monster of some kind, wearing a black vest and a white button-up shirt is wiping a glass. Two other monsters sit on bar stools apparently drunk, and slouching against each other; engaged in singing unidentifiable songs due to the amount of slur in their voices.

"quick shortcut, huh?"

"Yeah," you nod, "how did we even get here so fast?"

Sans ignores your question and simply shouts, "hey everyone!"

Everyone replies to Sans with a friendly hello. You're stunned that Sans is so popular here, although he probably goes to Grillby's all the time. So it must be normal. "Hey Sans! Weren't you here for breakfast just a few minutes ago?"

"nah, i haven't had breakfast for at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch." Everyone in the diner laughs with Sans, who merely chuckles.

You giggle, finding that to be one of Sans's better jokes. "Nice one."

"here Frisk, get comfy." Sans said sitting down, snorting to himself.

You figure he's still getting over his last joke, so you sit down. Suddenly you turn red as a rather grotesque sound comes from your rear end. "T-That wasn't me! I swear!"

Sans breaks in laughter banging the counter. "watch where you sit, some weirdos tend to put whoopie cushions on the seats."

Everyone chuckles at you, as you remove the whoopie cushion and hastily throw it under the seat, your face nearing a shade of purple from embarrassment.

Sans laughs a bit and pats your back. "relax kid, it's all a joke. no need to be so shy, it's a perfectly normal function of Humans." Sans said, snickering some more. He notices you to hide your further reddening face under the sleeves of his jacket, deciding maybe he's gone a bit too far. "okay, i'll lay of the jokes. So anyway, what will ya have buddy?"

You look at the options, you see Fries and a Burger… strangely, that seems to be it. "Hmm, any chance I could get both?" You ask politely, though still very upset with Sans.

"sure, sounds great" Sans then looks at Grillby, "hey Grillby, two orders of burgers and fries buddy!"

"Gee, are you actually going to pay for the food this time or should I leave your tab of 583G open?" Grillby asks with a sarcastic vehemence.

"hey, c'mon Grillby. i told you i'll get you the money when i get paid. c'mon, kid here is starving, do it for the children." Sans says, with a dramatic attempt at pity.

You look up at Grillby with pleasing eyes, not caring about Sans's tab as much as wanting to get something in your stomach.

Grillby sighs and relaxes. "Alright alright." Grillby walked to the backroom, leaving everyone alone.

Sans scratched his head, then turned to you. "so, what do you think of my brother?"

You look at him. "He's a really cool guy… I like him."

"of course he's cool! you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday."

"Ehh, I don't think so, Mr. Sans."

"he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well, at least he washes it."

"Wait, how-?"

"by that, i mean he wears it the shower too." Suddenly, you see the door to the kitchen open. "here comes the grub." Sans says pulling out a small bottle of ketchup.

You cringe at that piece of information. Suddenly, you see Grillby emerge with a large burger and fries. Stars appear in your eyes as he sits it down in front of you and Sans. "It's beautiful!"

With absolutely no prompting, you start greedily tackling the food in front of you.

"hey frisk, want some ketchup?" Sans asks. You are too busy engorging yourself with delicious food to answer Sans. "aww well, more for me." He proceeds to chug the ketchup bottle straight.

You watch Sans out of the corner of your eye and swallow your food quickly. "Can I have something to drink? A cola preferably?"

Sans waves at Grillby. Grillby, not even acknowledging Sans, fills a glass of unidentifiable somewhat black foamy drink and slides it to you. "enjoy kid, so… anyway… cool or not, you have to agree Papyrus tries real hard. like how he's keeps trying to be part of the royal guard."

You try the drink while Sans is talking. You find it to be very good, and you drink a bit more. "Yeah, no argument there."

"one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it."

"Wow, really?" You ask.

"yep, of course, she slammed the door on him because it was midnight." Sans laughed. "i can see him now." Sans then started to imitate Papyrus. "PLEASE PLEASE! LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, I BEG YOU!" Sans wiped his eye socket, after laughing some more. "man, sometimes, he can be so goofy."

"Yeah, no kidding!" You say laughing at Sans's somewhat accurate portrayal of Papyrus. "So, what happened to the poor guy?"

"the next day, she woke up and she saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication-or maybe it was pity-anyway she decided to give him warrior training."

"Hehe, ohhh, so it's a girl is it? You ask, a bit suggestively. "I wonder how their training is going?"

"it's, uh, still a work in progress…" Sans shrugged.

"Aww, I hope they get along nicely." You say, resting your head and arms on the counter, looking at the ice melt in your otherwise empty glass. "Maybe they may even fall for each other! Hey Grillby, another glass of that fine drink please!"

Grillby fills up the glass and slides it to you, to which you start slurping at it through the straw again.

Sans snorted. "heh! the head of the royal guard and Papyrus? come on Frisk! she'd make mincemeat outta Papyrus! besides, i heard she was seeing someone else."

"Oh, the idea's not completely impossible is it?" You say sitting up and adjusting Sans's jacket.

"ehh, who knows? maybe it might happen. oh, by the way, i wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" You ask.

Sans pulls the stool closer to you, and whispers to you. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

Suddenly a image of Flowey rushes into your mind, and you clench your fists. "Yes, I can say I have."

"so you know all about it. the echo flower… they're all over the marsh. say something to em, and they'll repeat it over and over."

You scratch your head, completely shocked he wasn't referring to Flowey. "Oh… right. I've heard about that. But what about it?"

"Papyrus told me something the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. Flattery, advice, encouragement… predictions."

Once again your interest spikes. "I see. But why would they do that?"

"hell if i know. but still, it's weird huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him."

You sit up a bit and fold your hands. "I'm not so sure. _Why would Flowey be interested in talking to Papyrus? Just what are you after Flowey?_ " You clench your hands together.

Sans notices your hands trembling a bit. "hey Frisk, you okay buddy?"

You jump a bit upon hearing Sans's voice and you snap back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"you were spacing out on me, kid. you sure you okay?" Sans asks, putting his hand on yours.

You smile gingerly. "I'm fine Sans. Really." You say drinking some more to which you start to empty the drink. You hold yourself back from belching and you giggle a bit. "Just fine, a little...bubbly even."

Sans chuckles a bit. "okay, but do me a favor, and keep an eye out. and please Frisk, be careful." Sans says, having a more concerned expression on his face than usual.

Sans's expression worried you, since you were not used to this side of him before. You nod your head, hug him and kiss his cheek. "I will I promise. You don't have to worry your bony little head."

"heh, geez Frisk, I think you could be the first gal to make a skeleton blush. anyway, thanks." Sans hugged you then stood up. "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long."

"Me? You treated me to dinner ya bonehead!" You say, slouching over the seat, absentmindedly chewing on a piece of ice.

"yeah yeah. oh by the way, can ya do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it bud?" You ask nonchalantly.

"i'm flat broke, can you foot the bill?" Sans asks.

"Sure, broski. I got ya. How much is it?"

"it's just 10000 G."

You spit out the icecube. "WHAT?! I don't have that kind of money!"

"i'm just kidding." Sans says ruffling your hair, making you laugh but also feel a little betrayed.

"Not funny Sansy." You say rather playfully.

"my bad kid. Grillby, put it on my tab."

Grillby grimaces and snatches your glass away. You try to protest, wanting to nibble on another of the ice cubes. "You're done your drink sweetie. Besides, I think you've had enough to drink for one night." He sets your glass behind the counter.

"But that was only two drinks, I think!" You pout folding your arms and swear rudely under your breath.

Sans turns and starts to walk out. "by the way, i was going to say something, but i forgot. go figure, eh?"

You laugh a bit, and wave at Sans. "See ya Sansy!" You say as you relax on the counter. You feel too full to really go anywhere, so you go to rest your eyes for a second.

Sans looks at you then at Grillby. "yikes, looks like the kid couldn't handle it. usually, drinks like those do nothing to us, even the monster kids have no trouble drinking it. guess humans really are wired differently, huh Grill? do me a favor and keep an eye on her till she wakes up. she seems pretty out of it." Sans then takes his leave to which Grillby gives him a rude gesture behind his back.

 _In your head, you start to hear laughter. A light skinned child and the white goat from before are drawing together on the floor. You see Ms. Toriel and a tall muscular goat nuzzle each other's noses. The goat looks at the child with a slight blush on his face._

 _Later that night as the two children sleep, you see the child look at the picture of Toriel, the tall male goat, the kid, and herself. She then smiles widely and giggles a bit. "_ This is happiness. But I could be happier. Way happier. If I could only alleviate this pain. This hole, I want to be rid of it, and I think I know how... _"_

You wake up feeling a big shove. "Hmm?"

"Hey, pack yourself and get going. It's late and you can't sleep here. I want to close up before the night's over." Grillby says.

"Hmm? Oh, okay…" You look at Sans's jacket and you hug it close to you, before getting off the stool and heading out. Your bum is sore from sitting on the stool so long. " _Just what was that dream about? I keep seeing that kid and that girl. She looks… kinda like me._ "

You decide to head back to the inn you were staying at previously and rest there for tonight.

To Be Continued…

* * *

So all in all, this was nothing more than a filler chapter. I didn't feel like writing a whole lot, so I decided that the Grillby's scene was enough to make a fun little story here. The main plot will be introduced next time. Till then, be on the lookout for more from me, Satoru123! Good night, and drink responsibly.


	10. Waterfalls and Flowers

Ladies and Gentlemen, Satoru123 is back with another chapter of Undertale: LOVE or Die Trying! Enjoy and Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 10: Waterfalls and Flowers

You headed out of Snowdin yet again, passing by the familiar spot where you and Papyrus had that memorable battle, and you walk back to the entrance to the waterfall. You notice that Sans is back at his hot dog booth again. As you walk by, he flags you down.

"hey Frisk, man that was a party over at Grillby's huh? We should do it again sometime." Sans said.

"Yeah, I had fun." You say cheerfully.

"so Frisk, what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm making my way through the Underground, I need to find a way to get home. I want to see my parents again." You say dropping your tone to a more worrisome one.

"well, whatever you plan to do, i hope it works out for ya, kid."

You smile. "Thanks Sans. Oh by the way..." You then hand Sans his jacket, along with Papyrus's cape. "You can have this back if you want, and be sure to give that back to your brother."

"heh gee, thanks buddy." Sans says as he pats your head, taking his jacket back. "be careful around these parts."

"Oh I will. Thank you for everything." With that you continue your voyage into the waterfall.

You came across another box where a sign reads that you can put an item in or take said item out of it.

 _But why would you though? You can't use items when they're in the box!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Box Hater_

You check your inventory, seeing Toriel's piece of pie, and something called "Nice Cream" you bought earlier from an ice cream vender, although it didn't taste good at all. You deposit the (Not-So) Nice Cream and the stick. But then shuffling through your pocket, you notice another item and pull it out. It's a frayed red ribbon. " _Hmm? What this? I don't remember getting a ribbon. Wait…_ " You remember when you ran back to the Ruins to get the Toy Knife, and you must've snatched it up and forgot about it.

You look ahead at a raging river where large rocks spill down over the side. However, looking over you see a wooden boardwalk path. You decide to see what's down there, figuring that you'll find something that might be interesting. Going down there, you see a single Echo Flower and you wonder if it has anything interesting to say.

 _I swore I saw something... behind that rushing water._

"Rushing water?" You then look up at all the huge waterfall where a bunch of rocks are plummeting to the bottom below.

You then swallow nervously as you head up to the river, seeing rocks tumble over the side. You tremble a bit but then you decide to throw caution to the wind and you jump into the river. You stand up realising the water is only waist deep, and you wade through it, steadily avoiding any rocks you may come into contact with. You then approach the waterfall and you stick your hand through it enjoying the cool water.

But then suddenly you notice something strange. There seems to be a hollow space behind the water. You hold your breath and step through it, falling through it into an empty cavern. You cough and wipe your eyes and face. Looking over, you see an old looking pink tutu. You actually decides that it looks pretty cute, and you decide to equip it.

You then pull out the ribbon and you take a bit of your hair and tie it into a ponytail, giggling to yourself that you don't actually look too bad, of course, the Tutu could do with a little wash. You then smile and go back to exploring the Waterfall area.

You see a patch of grass and walk through it, however, you suddenly feel another presence, as if someone is stalking you so decide to hide among the brush. A loud clunk is heard in rhythmic succession, as if something made of metal is coming your way. You close your eyes and stay very quiet, not wanting to be noticed by whatever it is.

Suddenly, you hear another person arrive and they start to speak…

"HI… HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT." You recognize this voice as Papyrus's. "UHH, REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…" He sounds somewhat nervous.

"What I understand is that you fought them rather recently Is that right?" The other person known as "Undyne" says. Judging by the tone, Undyne is a female, though she seems to have a rather gruff persona, despite her dignified language.

You decide to poke your head out of the bush. Undyne is covered head to toe in armor, Papyrus looks the same, saved for the cape which you left with Sans along with his jacket.

"DID I FIGHT THEM? WELL, YES, I DID ACTUALLY! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY."

"I see. Did you attempt to capture them at all Papyrus? Or were you too busy relishing the thrill of your battle?" Undyne asked, drumming her fingers over her crossed arms.

Papyrus could tell right away that Undyne was getting quite agitated. "DID I CAPTURE THEM? WELL… NO. I TRIED VERY HARD UNDYNE. BUT IN THE END… I FAILED." Papyrus shrieked as Undyne levitated one of her spears at him, sent it whizzing right by his head. "GAH! UNDYNE! NO, D-DON'T! PLEASE!" Papyrus pleaded, understandably fearful. You felt the tremor of the spear, and could feel every bit of terror oozing out of Papyrus.

"I do not tolerate failure, Papyrus. Next time I tell you to do something, I expect it done within the 30 seconds I instruct you." Undyne said coldly, summoning another spear.

"PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY! I WILL NOT FAIL NEXT TIME TO CAPTURE HER! I PROMISE! PLEASE, SPARE ME!" Papyrus cried, getting on his knees shaking.

"Her? Oh, so she's a girl like me is she?" Undyne asked, chuckling a bit. "How interesting. She must be strong if she were able to beat you so well."

"YES! EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WASN'T ABLE TO BEAT MISS FRISK!" Papyrus said, making sure to maintain confidence while correcting himself.

"Well to be quite fair, your skills as a fighter is that of a novice compared to mine. Given how soft you are." Undyne said.

Papyrus sunk down even more in sadness. "UNDYNE, THAT'S SO CRUEL."

"You're relieved of your mission. Go back to Snowdin to your brother or whatever. I have no need for you right now."

"YOU REALLY ARE A COLD FISH UNDYNE." Papyrus said, in a depressed tone. "BUT WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"I already told you, you're free to do as you please. I'm taking on this little lass myself. It will be a fun time I'm sure."

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL ALL BY YOURSELF! BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM OUTRIGHT, DO YOU?"

"Papyrus, we already tried to reason with the Humans. What happened? We were forced to fight in a War!" You look up out of the bush just a bit, seeing something hit your face, it looked like a drop of water. "A War that claimed the lives of both of my parents, and most of the Royal Guard!" Undyne then stepped forward causing Papyrus to retreat back. "I don't care what kind of human this seems like! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO RISK RELIVING THAT DAMN NIGHTMARE AGAIN! I can't risk it." Undyne screamed. She then panted heavily, sweating, as Papyrus handed her a cup of water, which she seemed to pour into her armor.

"I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN. I PROMISE UNDYNE." Papyrus said, going to touch her shoulder, but Undyne slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help, I've prepared for this day. This Frisk, or whatever, I intend to have a very stern girl talk with her." Undyne growled.

Papyrus nodded and walked off, presumably back to Snowdin. " _MISS FRISK, I BEG YOU, WHATEVER YOU DO… DON'T LET HER ENGAGE YOU. OR YOU JUST MIGHT…"_

Undyne's red ponytail blew gently in the wind. The grass swayed gently, hitting your face. You spit it out and then you find the urge to sneeze. You try to cover your nose, but a loud sneeze escapes through your hands.

Undyne jumps a bit and turns sharply, summoning a spear. "Who's there? Come out or I'll skewer you punk!"

You gulp and stay perfectly still, trying not to make any sudden moves, that will give away your position. " _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I'm screwed! Relax Frisk, just stay still and stay calm. Maybe she'll just go away._ "

Surely enough after a few minutes, Undyne dispels her spear. "Feh, it was probably just that damn Monster Kid pranking me again. But if I ever meet you Human, you're going to meet a side of me, you really don't want to. I promise. " Undyne then backed up. "Damn it, I really need to stop talking to myself." She said as she finally vanished.

You finally decide that it's safe to come out, and you cautiously, put one foot out of the brush. "Put your right in, you take your right foot out. You put your left foot in, and you…" You started to shake you foot a bit. "Shake it all about." You then tap your foot, and poke your head out. "I guess, it's all clear." You then sigh wiping your forehead. " _That was terrifying. I better be careful so I don't get killed._ " You then proceed on.

Suddenly, the Monster Kid hopped out of the bushes beside you. "Yo!"

You jump into the air in shock. "EEEEK!" You then turn, seeing that it's only Monster Kid. "Whew, for God's sake! Don't do that!"

"Sorry! Man… did you see the way she was stirring at you? That… was AWESOME!" Monster Kid shouts gleefully. "I'm SOOOOOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention, hahaha…"

You give him a blank stare. "I didn't enjoy being hunted by a ravenous killer, you know. _But at the same time…_ " You think about Undyne's story about what the Humans did to her folks.

"Come on! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" He started to run, but fell over, not being able to catch himself due to having no arms. However, he leapt back up like a spring and ran ahead!

"Hey! Hold on! You could get hurt! Be careful. Oh geez." You sigh chasing after Monster Kid, but first you see another golden light. No doubt, a SAVE POINT! You press your hand over it…

 _A feeling of dread hangs over you, but you stay determined..._

Waterfall - Hallway, Time: 2:27:40

File Saved

As you keep walking, you come toward a sign of some kind that reads:

 _When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout._

As you walk on ahead, you see four stocks nearby. "Hmm, are these the seeds?" You grab one and place it into the water, you then take another and do it again. After repeating it two more times, you see that a bridge of flowers is soon made. You then gently place your foot on one of the flowers, making sure it's sturdy enough to walk across. The flowers seem to be able to hold your weight and you walk across, being careful not to slip.

As you make it to the other side, you go on, seeing another bridge but this time it's made out of wood, however, just before you cross… You see a large horse-faced, man, fish hybrid of some sort with big biceps and a stunning six pack that only looks like bodybuilders would have them. You can't help but blush a little. "Well, you're quite cute."

You see that this horse has 7 ATK and 2 DEF, however, his HP (probably more horsepower than hit points) is relatively high. His attacks seem to be somewhat hard to dodge near the back of the area. The seahorse, Aaron, starts to flex, making you watch in awe. You clap impressed at his physique. He then points to you, wanting you to flex as well.

You tend purple, looking at your arms and seeing you don't have much to flex. However, you try anyway, just to be a good sport. Aaron, goes and flexes even more than you do. You admittedly feel a bit frustrated as well as embarrassed, since you don't actually work out that much, but at the same time, determination starts welling inside of you, and you find yourself in a flexing match with him.

Aaron starts sweating, but flexes more. You avoid being hit by his sweat as you keep flexing, alternating between different poses. Eventually, Aaron flexes so much, his muscles cause him to drift out of the area.

Your jaw just drops at what just happened, and you scratch the back of your head. However, Aaron seemed to have dropped 30 pieces of gold, which you stuff into your pocket.

You head on, but soon see a sign in the middle of the water, followed by more bridge seeds. You decide to see what it says and you stack the flowers together to create a bridge. You then walk over and see what the sign says:

 _Congratulations! You failed the puzzle!_

A large sweatdrop drips down your head. " _Un*bleep*ing believable!_ " You scream in anger. "NOW HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?! Man… Ahh! Wait a minute-" You think about the Save Point you just made. "I wonder… what if I-?" You then see a small reset button on the screen of your phone. "I wonder what will happen if I do this? Will it take me back to that strange light? Only one way to find out!" You then hit the Reset button.

A large light flashes, and you wind up back at where the large brush of tall grass was. "Ahh, so that what that does. Interesting." You smile a bit. "That may actually come in handy." You then proceed to the bridge of flowers to try the puzzle again.

 _It seems you finally found it. The power to reset time… I was wondering when you'd finally discover it. That after all… is one of our greatest abilities. Just make sure you don't waste it. Unless of course… you love the thrill of playing God as much as I do… Hehehehe..._

To Be Continued?

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter guys, I actually loved doing the scene behind Papyrus and Undyne. Oh, that reminds me. Just so you know, I will be resurrecting an old story I used to do with a friend of mine called "Joy of L'Amour", a Pepe Le Pew and Penelope story. It's a bit more erotic than this story is, but I think you'll like it if you're a fan of romance and Looney Tunes like I am. Be on the lookout for more from me-on the lookout for more from me… Sato-wait… that was odd… what just happened? Anyway, I'm Satoru123! Until next time… I'm Satoru123! Until-Okay, what is going on here? Who's-what is going on here?! GAH!

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Infinite power!


	11. Wishes, Stones, Baths, Spears

Hey guys! I'm back, with a new story. The final one for 2016! Think of it, as a New Year's present! Happy New Year guys! And I'll see you in the New Year.

* * *

Chapter 11: Wishes, Stones, Baths, Spears

Here you are, back at the start of that puzzle you failed last time. Let's see if you know have what it takes to get it right. So, you grab the four flower seeds and this time, you go back to the bridge and let them all flow down the river in a straight line.

Suddenly, you saw that once all the flowers, were aligned, they made a bridge you could cross to get to the other side. Once you had succeeded, you wipe your forehead with relief. "Well, that was embarrassing to say the least." Suddenly, you get a phone call from a number you don't recognize. Not wanting to be rude, alongside having curiosity, you decide to answer it. "Umm, hello?"

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

"Wait, what? How did you get my number?"

"HOW DID I GET YOUR NUMBER…? IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus chortled.

You have a blank expression upon hearing this; in fact, it's even more blank than usual. "Somehow I don't believe that at all."

"SO, UMM… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He suddenly asks nervously.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Papyrus?" You ask, rather shyly.

"I'M... ASKING FOR A FRIEND."

"Oh, I see… so your friend is trying to flirt with me…"

"FRISK, FOCUS PLEASE. THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR HOOKING UP 101 WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS. ACTUALLY, THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A BAD PROFESSION NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT. ANYWAY, SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU. IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU?"

"Well, maybe it could use a wash and a bit of fabric softener, but I thought it was cu-wait… she?"

"FRISK, PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T." He says very nervously.

You think about that character you saw with Papyrus earlier. You sweat profusely with nervous, imagining what she'd do to you if you were found out. You take it off quickly and stuff into your endless pocket. "Uhh, nooo~" You say, unconvincingly.

"SO YOU AREN'T WEARING A DUSTY TUTU…"

"I thought it was cute!" You whine.

"GOT IT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND SO I TRUST YOU 100 PERCENT! HAVE A NICE DAY!" With that, Papyrus hangs up the phone.

You hang up the phone and sigh to yourself. "Great, now murderous armor lady is on to me. What do I do now?" With that, you look at the door into the next room. " _I can't turn back now. If I do, I'll never get back home._ " You hear your tummy grumble. "Aww, seriously?! Infinite pockets and no food. I miss my mom's cooking. I should've snagged the rest of Ms. Toriel's pie." You feel your sins crawling on your back thinking about her. Tears fall from your face but you still progress forward. "Move forward, and don't look back."

When you approach the next room, you see a beautiful starry night sky. "Wow… it's absolutely beautiful…" You see some echo flowers and some texts that seemed to be embedded into the wall. You approach an echo flower, and listen to what it has to say:

 _A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…_

You slap your hand over your face. "Sparkling stones…" you sigh, "way to get my hopes up." You go to the sign to see what it says:

 _WISHING ROOM_

You approach another echo flower. It says:

 _Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The King will prove that._

For a moment, you stop, thinking about what kind of person-King Asgore, was it-is like… Toriel saw him as something very dangerous, but monsters like Papyrus seem to have strong faith in him. Now, of course, you are not one to judge a book by its cover; but you can't help but wonder. Is he a good monster or a bad?

Another flower says: _Come on, sis! Make a wish._

Just then, you run into some kind of creature known as "Woshua". "Oh, heheh, I get it…" You chuckle.

You check its stats.

 _ATK 18, DEF 5_

 _This humble germophobe seeks to cleanse the whole world!_

"Out! Darned spot!" It shrieks. It pulls a bar of soap out and launches it at you, leaving a very sudsy trail.

"Eeeek!" You screamed, dodging the soap. "Hey! Easy! I'm not that… dirty…" You think for a second. " _Hmm… a cleaning monster. Oh!_ " You think about that dusty tutu in your pocket, imagining how cute it would look with the faded ribbon in your hair. You then nod and pull it out, putting it on. "Actually… Woshua, was it? Maybe you can help me with these clothes? They're my favorite but they're not in the best shape."

Woshua jumps around excitedly and holds up two bars of soap. It surrounds you. "Green means clean!"

"Wait, wha-?" Surrounding you are covered head to toe in bubbles as Woshua spins you around, some green bubbles fly up into the air. "Hey! Wait, slow down!"

"Messy messy messy messy messy!" Woshua repeats over and over.

You stop spinning and stagger to find yourself in a sparkly pink tutu with your hair tied up in neat ponytail. You look into one of the stones for a reflection. "Wow, I look amazing!"

With that, as a thank you present, you decide to spare Woshua, who seems to be contemplating whether or not tears are sanitary, and you even get 25 G out of the deal.

When you see, what could be the last flower on the path, it says:

 _I wish my sister and I will be able to see the real stars someday._

You smile and nod. "Yeah, I hope someday I will be able to, too."

As you walk, you actually see a telescope that looks a little underused. You peek through it, and you look at all the pretty stones, that are in the sky. "Wow… they look even better up close. Peering over a little to the left you notice a blue blotch with what seems to be a strange symbol. "Ah? What's that?" You look over further for a note that reads: "Check wall? What does that mean?"

Looking over you see one more echo flower. "Hmm? Now then, what do you have to say little one?"

The flower says:

 _Ah, seems my horoscope is the same as last week's._

You put two and two together then you chuckle, feeling like somewhat of an idiot. "Silly Frisk. They're stones, not actual stars." You then look over remember that bit about the wall and you go over to it. "Hmm? This wall here?"

You knock on the wall, it doesn't seem to be magical or anything. However, there is a small crack in the wall. You try to peek through it, but it seems much too narrow. "Hmm, how do I possibly get through this? If only I had something like a bomb; stupid puzzle mechanics." You sigh leaning on the wall, and you find yourself fall through the wall. "Ahh!" You land on your belly hard. "Ow!" You hear an odd jingle play for a split second, must've been from finding that secret hole in the wall. "Well, I found the trick behind the wall."

You look around seeing more path, more signs. This time the path is along a wooden bridge. Approaching the first sign, there is some writing which seems to be relatively ancient. However, you are able to at least make out some of the words.

" _The War of Humans and Monsters…?"_ You rub your chin. "Hmm… wonder what this will tell me about this place's history…" With that you continue to read on, but it says nothing else, so you decide to move on to the next sign.

 _Why did the Humans attack? Indeed, it seems like they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every Monster, just to equal the power of a single Human SOUL._

You look down at your chest and you clutch your hand over it. " _Is my SOUL really that strong compared to the monsters? Monsters like Toriel and Papyrus seem to be amazingly powerful…_ "

You move on to the next sign:

 _But Humans have one weakness. Ironically, it's the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside of the Human body, even after death._

You think back to when Toriel's SOUL was destroyed, it tried to maintain its existence but it expired, splitting into nothing but fragments. " _So, even if I died, I wouldn't lose my essence of SOUL?_ " You read the next text:

 _If a Monster defeats a Human, they can take its SOUL. A Monster with a Human Soul… a horrible beast with unfathomable power._

You then look over at the next drawing. Your eyes widen in shock. It's crude, but you swear it has horns similar to that of a goat. " _Wait, that picture…_ "

Suddenly, a barrage of images flash through your head. "AHH! What's going on!"

 _A male goat monster similar to the body is being beaten by all of the humans. "NO! Stop! Enough! Please! This hurts! I don't want to die! Mercy! " It cries out. "See Azzy? This is what the despicable Humans are capable of!" A voice calls out, as the goat reaches out hopelessly, his white fur soaked in red blood._

 _Then, two children are in their room drawing, the white goat boy and a girl with light skin and brown hair like yours. "With the power of a Human SOUL, we can break through the barrier. If I give you my SOUL, we just might be able to do it! Maybe I can see the flowers from my village again!" "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! I'd like to see the surface too!"_

 _Next, the child is laying in bed coughing up phlegm and blood, the goat kid holding her hand as their parents: one of them Toriel, the other turned so you can't see, leaves. "Chara, I don't like this plan anymore." The child squeezes the goat's hand. "You promised me we'd persevere together to the end! Don't get cold feet now!" The goat boy reluctantly nods as the child continues to cough. "Don't worry. No matter what, Chara. I will stand beside you forever." "I love you, Azzy." The child says weakly, smiling as much as she can. "I love you too…" Tears stream down the boy's face as he kisses her forehead. "Goodbye, Chara._ "

You hit the floor, curling up in a fetal position, your head throbbing. You are sobbing, but these are not your tears, and the pain in your heart is not yours either. " _My heart, why is it hurting so much? What does all of this mean? I'm confused. I don't understand._ "

You stand up, wiping your eyes. " _Why? Why am I here? Why can't I just go home?_ "

 _Is that it? Will you give up?_

"What? What is this voice I hear? Who are you?"

 _You can't quit. Not when you're so close to getting back home. If you want this nightmare to be over, you must press on. In this world… it's kill or be killed._

You cover your ears. "NO! NO! Leave me alone! I don't want to fight anymore!" You cry out.

 _If you don't, you'll stay stuck here. If you want to leave, you have to find Asgore. He will help you, like he has so many others. If you quit now, you'll die._

"Tell me. Who are you?" You ask the voice.

 _I am your will to fight, I am your resolve, I am judgment. I am DETERMINATION._

You stand to your feet. "All, I have to do is find Asgore right? Then he can help me get home?" There is no response. "Uhh, hello?" You hear absolutely nothing and you sigh. " _What am I, going insane?_ " You progress forward through the darkness. " _I need to keep moving. Whining and crying with a snotty nose isn't going to help me move forward._ "

"No more crying! No more fear. From now on! I am a rock! Unmoveable! I am a strong Human with the SOUL of a God! Nothing can beat me!" You shout out.

However, a blue spear lands in front of you. "Gah! What the hell?!"

"Is that so, punk? Well, that's good! At least capturing you will be a challenge!" Looking over, you see a suit of armor, levitating three arrows.

"Oh piss." You tremble nervously. " _I forgot about her._ "

"You said you are a rock, a strong Human with the SOUL of a God? Well? Let's see if your bite is as bad as your bark!" She screamed, throwing a barrage of spears at you.

You dodge the spears and run off, squeaking like a mouse.

"Tsk, little runt. Come on! Show me your determination. Or are you just all talk?"

"Ahh! Come on! Why does everyone in this place want to kill me?!"

"Turn around and fight like someone with some backbone!" The armored assassin screams, launching more spears at you."

"A human versus a homicidal monster with spears of doom? No thanks!" You scream back, a spear nearly hitting you, tearing the ribbon in your hair. "Can't we just talk over tea and cookies, like besties?"

"Sorry, I don't conform to gender stereotypes. They disgust me, and that silly tutu only makes it worse!" She said, narrowing her eyes venomously.

"Hey! Don't diss the tutu!" You turn around and shout back passionately. A spear strikes you right in the stomach. You stand up appearing in your SOUL form. "Now what?" You look up seeing a rain of spears coming right at you. You scream and dodge each one, but some of them, cut all over. You stand up returning to normal, clutching your chest. "I'm alive. Thank God."

"Not for long, Ballerina!" Your opponent shouts chucking more spears at you.

You scurry into the nearby brush. Your opponent walks around in the brush. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!"

"Little human." She says in a singsong voice. "Come out, come out, whenever you are."

"Yo! Watch you up to?" Monster Kid asks surprising you.

You shove Monster Kid, and Undyne grabs him. You make a shhh gesture, not wanting him to give you away.

The armored figure lifts up Monster Kid by his… eye? "What the-?"

Monster Kid has stars in his eye. "Oh my gosh, it's Undyne! I'm such a big fan, can I have your autograph?"

Undyne drops the Monster Kid. "No! Go home Monster Kid!" She sighs to herself. "Damn it. Looks like I lost her." With that she leaves. "I swear, if I ever find you, Frisky, I'll have your SOUL, and I'll burn that crummy tutu in the pits of Hotlands!" She shouts.

You crawl out of the bushes, gasping and panting nervously, your heart beating sporadically. " _She knows my name? Mr. Papyrus, you dummy!_ "

"Yo!" Monster Kid shouts, making you jump. "Did you see that?! Undyne just… TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again!"

"I'm… so… happy for you." You say, still panting.

"Man you are so unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left… Yo! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again!" Monster Kid says enthusiastically.

"For my sake, I hope not." You say, tears streaming down your cheek.

"I'll see ya later, buddy." Monster Kid, starts walking, but falls over. However he easily gets back up. "I'm okay!"

You sigh and continue on, "Determination, determination, determination…" You mutter to yourself as you continue on.

In the next room, you see a cheese, enclosed by some kind of magical crystal. It appears to be stuck to the table. "Hmm… how odd…" You say to yourself.

You go to a small mousehole, you hear a squeak. Going to the echo flower. It says:

 _Squeak_

You see the next SAVE POINT and go over to touch it. However, you hesitate… " _Wait, if I do this? If I keep moving forward… and I grow stronger, what if I change? What if I… have to kill again? What do I do?_ "

You reach for the SAVE POINT. " _What do I do?_ "

 _Do you need a reminder, Frisk?_ You gasp. _Finding Asgore will get you home. Becoming stronger will stop monsters from killing you. Like that girl Undyne… Asgore… and Flowey. Remember?_

You grit your teeth thinking about the young boy from your nightmare. "KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey laughs.

"NO!" You touch the SAVE POINT.

 _Knowing that one day, the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal… fills you with DETERMINATION._

Waterfall - Crystal, LV: 7, Time: 3:30:45

File Saved

" _I will keep on fighting. To find Asgore, to get home. And… Undyne, Flowey, and anyone else looking for a fight! I will not give up! So get ready!_ "

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hey guys! Frisk here! Just wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year, and I'll see you in the New Year. Be on the lookout for more from my buddy, Satoru123!

Flowey: See you all in the new year, especially you Chara. Hahahahaha!


	12. A Dangerous Power

Hey guys! What's up? I'm Satoru123! Back with more fanfiction-y Undertale-y goodness. Yeah, those aren't real words, are they? I'm sorry I been gone all these months, but college can be quite time consuming. Let's do this! Ready, set, go!

* * *

Chapter 12: A Dangerous Power

You walk on ahead from your SAVE POINT, trying to maintain some confidence; but after all the weird things that have just transpired, you do not seem so sure of yourself anymore. You walk into the next area seeing a box. As you walk towards it, you see good ol' Sans, standing idly next to a telescope.

"Hey Mr. Sans, what'cha doin' all the way out here?" You asked.

"hey kid, nice tutu. you taking up ballet classes or something?" Sans asked.

You stay silent, feeling a bit too embarrassed to answer considering everyone's reactions about it lately. " _I knew I should've tried to find something to match these tough gloves. Darn it!_ "

"you know, i think i know a good pair of fancy slippers that will go great with that outfit." Sans chuckled

"No, Mr. Sans, I don't want your slippers; but back to my question. What'cha doin?" you ask.

"oh yeah, i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business."

"Oh, interesting."

"yep, it's normally 50000 Gs to use this premium telescope."

"50 K?!" you sink your head low, "Mr. Sans, you're such a bully."

"but since i know you, you can use it for free. howzaboutit?"

"Wow, really? Thanks!" You say cheerfully. You peer into the telescope, seeing a whole bunch red… and red… and more red? You pout as your eye shifts about anxiously in the lens, only seeing an endless abyss of red. "What the hell?" you yank your face back, "Sans, your telescope stinks."

"huh? you aren't satisfied? don't worry, i'll give you back a full refund."

"Ha ha." You laugh dryly. You decide to go check out that box walking away from Sans. "Hmph… stupid skeleton." You say, not realizing you have a weird ring around your left eye. "Hmm, Snowman piece, Toriel's pie… _I want it, I'm hungry…_ " As you reach for the pie, a memory of Toriel's letter and her smile flashes for a brief second in your mind. You wipe your eyes as tears stream down your face. You sigh and decide to leave the pie alone. Then you take a look at all the Nice Creams in your inventory from that ice cream vendor. You sigh and start eating one. You still don't like the taste, but you suck it up and eat anyways. You finish the last of the Nice Cream from the box. "Well, it wasn't Toriel's pie, but at least it was food. I almost wish there were more." You say sarcastically. "Fine. To be fair, I only got more because he looked so down in the dumps, okay?"

You see another monster in the distance and walk up to them. "Hello."

"What's a star?" the monster asks.

"Well, my teacher in school says that a star is said to be a ball of expanding-" You start.

"Can you touch it?" The monster interrupts.

"Well, no. You see, stars are said to be very hot; especially when-"

"Can you eat it?" The monster asks.

"Uhh… I'm sure it would be very bad for your body if you-"

"Can you kill it?" You don't answer the monster, and the monster just stares as you. "Are you a star?" It asks.

You sigh and leave, deciding to go on. You didn't notice before, but there's seems to be a room, located in between Sans and that strange monster. "I wonder what's back there."

As you venture into the room, you see the Nice Cream vendor from before. " _GAAAAAH! OH NO!_ " You gasp inwardly.

He looks over with a chipper smile upon seeing you. "Hey, good buddy! How are you?" he asks.

"H-hey? What are you doing here?"

He sinks onto the cart with an expression of utter hopelessness. "I relocated my store, but there are still no customers." Suddenly, his expression brightens back up; even his ears have a positive reaction. "Fortunately, I thought of a solution! Punch cards!"

"Uhh, what?" You ask.

"Punch cards! Every time you buy a nice cream, you can take a punch card from the box. If you have 3 cards, you can trade them for a free Nice Cream! That's sure to get the customers to come back."

"Wow, that's actually pretty clever!" You say surprised and impressed. "Too bad it tastes so nasty." You mutter to yourself, but you still feel hungry. " _Damn it, when this is all over, I'm going on a diet._ Mind if I try it out?"

"Sure! It's Nice Cream after all! The frozen treat that warms your heart. Just 25 Gs each please!" You shuffle into your pockets and pull out the money, handing it to the vendor. "Super! Here you go Miss, and your card is in the box!"

You take the frozen treat and go to the box. You eat it, and it tastes even worse to you somehow. " _Blegh! How can Monsters eat this? It's so bad, my tastebuds are dying!_ "

Anyway, you take one punch card from the box, once, then twice, then thrice, after grabbing two more creams. You hand it to him and you get a Free Nice Cream. You then go back and look at the ancient glyphs, but… they have been painted over with a list of at least 21 different flavors! You sigh. "'Try something new once in awhile, Frisk, who knows? You may end up loving it!' Gee, thanks Mom!" You say to yourself.

With that, you go back your little storage container, and dump them in there for later... albeit reluctantly. You then press on. Heading down the first path into the next area open. You see, nothing, just an open area of water, and a duck. Quack!

You head back, running into some Echo Flowers along the way. As you listen to them, it seems that they recorded a passing conversation. _"So, don't you have any wishes to make?"_

" _... hmm, just one. But it's kind of stupid."_

You then see a path that diverges off elsewhere. You decide to see what's down there, hoping to sate your curiosities.

You come across a bush of some kind. "Hmm? What's with this bush?" You ask yourself peering into the bush. You gasp seeing a pair of beautiful ballet shoes. "Wow, they, look a bit worn. But they still look nice." You imagine yourself in a dance compilation with tons of fans cheering. "Yay!"

You examine the shoes.

" _Ballet Shoes" - Weapon, AT: 7, "These used shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous."_

"Hmm… dangerous huh?" You put them on and examine yourself and your tutu. "I do feel more powerful, come to think of it. You kick at the air three times, and you spin yourself in the air, landing on your knee. You smile quite a bit. "Ya-hoo! I'm invincible! I've never felt so nimble before!"

You feel a lot more confident and beautiful with your new outfit. Suddenly, you get another call. "Hello?"

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

"Sup Mr. Papyrus?"

"YEAH, REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL… THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW, HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY… MURDERY. WELL, WORRY NOT MY DEAR HUMAN! PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU!"

"Oh! Speaking of which… I find the cutest shoes while I was in the Waterfall! "

"REALLY? WOWIE! YOU MUST LOOK EVEN MORE LOVELY NOW MY DEAR!"

You blush deeply, smiling bashfully. "Aww thank you! I feel so fancy and lovely; and stronger than ever! I feel like I can do anything! So you tell that ugly, fish faced, tin canned freak, I ain't scared of her anymore!"

"THAT'S GREAT FRISK. SO ANYWAY, YOU SAID YOU WERE NOT WEARING A DUSTY TUTU!"

"No! It's not dusty! I think it's very cute! Wait why?"

"WELL, SINCE YOU'RE NOT, OF COURSE, I ACTUALLY TOLD HER… YOU WERE INDEED WEARING A DUSTY TUTU!"

"It's not dusty! Wait, you WHAT?!" You shriek.

"IT PAINED ME TO TELL SUCH A BOLDFACED LIE. BUT SINCE YOU AREN'T WEARING A DUSTY TUTU… SURELY SHE WON'T ATTACK YOU!"

You turn white. "Gulp!"

"NOW YOU ARE SAFE AND SOUND! WOWIE, THIS IS HARD… I JUST WANT TO BE EVERYONE'S FRIEND. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER FRISK." He starts sniffling over the phone. "I JUST NEED… A MOMENT TO THINK." Click.

"Wait! Mr. Papyrus!" But it was too late, he was gone. " _Oh no! I hope that blabbermouth doesn't spew out to that thug what I said about her._ "

You press on, your fear reignited, forcing you to keep, ( _can't believe I'm gonna say this..._ ), on your toes.

You pass by an Echo Flower and listen to it. _"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh!"_

You sigh. "What, no hints on how I can get myself out of this mess?" You skulk on, the cold feeling of Death's hand patting your back.

You walk up to a sign and you read what it says.

 _The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the Humans feared._

"And that is what drove the Humans to try to fight the Monsters, right? That's why…?" You remember the images from before… the Humans striking down that goat kid… that girl that always seemed to hate the humans. "But the script is flipped isn't it? Now they want us dead. They want to kill us. I can't let them do it. I won't let them have my SOUL." you say to yourself, "I will fight if I have to."

You walk along the path of a river until you come across two… appendages, if you can call them that, emerged from the water. It is followed by a giant pale green creature of some kind. It was smiling in a very creepy fashion.

"Hey… there… Noticed you were… here."

"Why are you speaking in broken sentences?" You ask.

"I'm Onionsan, Onionsan, y'hear!" It says.

"Uhh, got it." You nod. " _These Monsters are weirdos._ "

You try to leave, but it follows you. "You're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!"

You growled a bit under your breath. "Oh yeah." You say, with an air of annoyance.

"Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite." You try to walk ahead but it keeps following. "Even though, the water's getting so shallow here…" It says, rather nervously. "I, have to sit down all the time, but… Hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did..."

"That's true." You say, having grown a small amount of pity for Mr. Onionsan. You press on but…

"And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I… That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear!"

"Undyne?" You ask. " _Ahh, that's right. Papyrus mentioned her name already, didn't he?_ "

"I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!"

"I hear you, Mr. Onionsan. I gotta go. See ya!" You try one more attempt to leave until you finally reach the end of the area, then Onionsans interjects once more.

"Hey… there… This is the end of this room."

"Yep!" You say. " _Thank God._ "

"Well, I'll see you around. Have a good time! In Waterfalllllllllllllllll!" Onionsan shouts as he sinks back into the water, disappearing out of sight.

"I'm just surrounded by all kinds of freaks, aren't I?" You mutter to yourself skipping off to the next room.

You run into a creature called Shyren, noting that it has a very strong affinity for music. You just want to spare the thing and move on, but the singing is so beautiful you decide to join in for a song or two.

You sing along with her. Though at first, your singing was very mediocre, Shyren helps you evolve as a singer. Soon, both of you are making the loveliest melodies to ever be conceived by Human and Monster; and soon, it erupts into a full-on, sold out concert. Glamor and fame abounded with audiences showering you with socks-with Sans selling toilet paper tickets out the back for a costly 1000 Gs-along with a promising musical career. At the end, you and Shyren decide to part ways, and for all of that… you win 30 Gs. Shyren takes all of the trophies and awards with her since you felt she deserved it more.

As you walk to a nearby sign, it says:

 _The northern room hides a great treasure._

You take a walk into the back room. You see a piano of some kind followed by more glyphs. This one reads:

 _A haunting song echoes down the corridor. Won't you sing along? Only the first eight are fine._

Hmm… wonder what that means?

You walk along and you see... surprise! More glyphs.

 _This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears, and an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster._

You look down clenching your fists. "Yeah… I know. Toriel and the other monsters I killed to grow stronger, they're gone. And I can't get them back." Tears stream down your cheeks again, and your sins crawl on your back; it makes you feel sick.

You read the following glyph:

 _There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of Monster called a "Boss Monster". A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death, if only for a few moments. A Human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened… and now it never will._

You look deep inside yourself, hearing a slight laughter. It is familiar to you. You recognized the voice and you soon feel yourself lose strength. It is Toriel's voice, echoing over and over in your SOUL. "Ms. Toriel… mom, is that… you?"

" _My child. Have you been good like I told you?_ "

Soon the sounds of other monsters echo in your head. You bang your head against the wall. "AHHHH! Please stop! No more! Stop screaming! Don't hate me anymore!" You cry, your heart pounding through your chest

 _Frisk… Frisk… stand up. You can't let them torture you. Don't lose sight of your objective. Getting home and finding Asgore. I know it hurts, but you can't just die here. You must persist, and sometimes, hard choices need to be made. That fish lady we know as Undyne… you think she'll care if you cry and beg for mercy?_

"What have I done? I'm a sicko!" You cry.

 _Numb the pain, Frisk. Become numb to it, or your guilt will cause your SOUL to falter. But I can give you strength. If you call out to me, I can give you the strength to fight: Determination._

You see a person, it is a girl who looks a lot like you, but her skin tone is lighter. She has pretty brown eyes, carrying a rather stoic expression. "Who are you?" you ask.

 _Someone who made a harsh choice, who's trying to make up for her mistake. Who, like you at one point, just wanted to die and fade into oblivion; who felt helpless. But I couldn't give up, not when I had made a promise, and now… my promise lives on, in you. Also, you promised not to run anymore. If you go back on that now, then it would make both of us out to be liars._

Just then, a SOUL like yours appeared before you. "Is that what I think it is?"

 _My SOUL, your SOUL, our SOUL, the very representation of our Determination. This is what we need to succeed, to grow stronger; to defeat the ones who want to kill us._

"Please, no more killing! No more! I can't take the guilt! I feel alone! I'm scared."

The specter hugs you tightly. _I know. But you're not alone. You have Determination, you have power, you have strength; and if you're not strong enough to take it yourself, then I'll give it to you. It's hard, but we all have to make tough decisions if we hope to overcome our fears. So, don't be afraid, don't tremble and don't cry. From now on, we work together._

You sigh, as the SOUL glows a bright red. You take it into your hands, your fear becoming less noticeable. "I… feel better now… teach me how to become stronger…"

 _Chara._

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, that's it for tonight, man! I can't believe I got this done! It was difficult to write. But I felt in the end, it was a good idea to stop here. Anyway, I have a Wattpad now, so if you have one, check out my new story called "The Spider's Nest" My Wattpad is SatoruNatara123! Anyway, as always, be on the lookout for more from me, and guys, thank you so much for all the support! I appreciate it a lot. Until next time!


	13. Memory

Hey guys, Satoru123 here with another installment of Undertale! Sorry I'm late with this one. A lot has been going on, it's been hard to focus on writing. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 13: Memory

You approach the next area, continuing on your adventure. All of a sudden, you see some sort of statue. It is being pelted by lots of rain. It seems to be isolated for some reason. You look at the statue, wishing you had an umbrella. "Am I really feeling sympathy for a statue? But it looks so sad."

 _Frisk, come on. You want to find the King, don't you? We can't afford to be sidetracked anymore._

You nod sadly, however, you keep looking back at the statue. Walking into the next area, you notice a bucket full of what looks to be umbrellas, follow by a sign telling you to take one.

A lightbulb goes off into your head, and you take an umbrella, before heading back to the statue. You smile. "There there, don't worry. I'll help you."

 _It's just a statue, it doesn't mean anything. You're wasting time. Let's just get out of here._

You don't listen to whoever this person is and you prop the umbrella over the statue so rain doesn't hit it. Suddenly, you hear a wonderful sound. It sounds like it's coming from the statue. Peering inside the hole, you see a small music box.

You can't help but smile, but then suddenly, a pain fills your chest. Tears spill from your face; surprisingly, they don't feel like your tears. A few memories flash in your mind. Most of them involve the goat boy and the girl before, laughing, telling jokes, and even enjoying picnics with Toriel and the larger goat, that you assume must be a younger Asgore. You soon realize that the girl must be Chara, and this goat boy must be the one referred to as "Azzy". But who exactly is he? Toriel's son? If so, then what happened to him? Why is he gone?

You wonder about that room you stumbled upon earlier with the piano. You make a mental image of the sound that you're hearing from the music box. " _I have to wonder what is back there in that room anyway._ "

You decide to head back to see what was the secret in that room. Coming up to the piano, you play the song, humming the tone so you can correctly identify what key to press. With that, a door in the middle of the wall clicks open.

Seeing the door open, you go inside to see what lies beyond it. You stumble across what looks to be a red spherical object of some sort. You read the sign. It says "Legendary Artifact". "Wonder what this is," you ask yourself.

As you go to pick it up and collect it, you feel something rummaging around in your pocket. "Eh? What's this?"

Suddenly, a little white dog hops out of your pocket. "Gah! What the hell?!" You gasp. Next, the dog does the unthinkable and eats the artifact, swallowing it whole. "Heeeeey! That's mine! How dare you?" You shout stomping your foot. "Well, okay, technically it's not mine. But I found it first!"

The dog turns to you and barks. You attempt to catch the dog. He sidesteps you and causes you to fall forward. "Annoying dog! Give me that back!" Suddenly, the dog seems to warp away into the wall. You scratch your head in utter confusion. "Uhh…" You aren't able to comment on the situation.

You simply leave the room, the artifact forever gone, and the secret with it.

Heading back to Umbrella's R Us, you grab another umbrella and walk in the rain, holding it over your head, glad to be dry as it starts to rain.

Up ahead you see a familiar face… It's good ol' Monster Kid, shivering and soaking wet. As you walk up to him, he smiles. "Yo! You got an umbrella?"

"Yeah, what are you doing out here all soaking wet?"

"Hmm… dunno… naturally I would've grabbed an umbrella, but…" Monster Kid stared at his missing limbs.

You look away a bit embarrassed asking such a dumb question. "Oh, right. Sorry. Well, if you'd like, we could walk together."

"For reals? Awesome!" Monster Kid gets up and scoots into you, under the small umbrella. "Let's go!" He exclaims.

Both of you walk through the rain, you look down at the puddle seeing something odd. You see a bit a green shirt in the reflection of the water. "Huh? That's odd."

"Yo, you okay?" Monster Kid asks you.

"Uhh, yeah. Don't mind me." You lie. As you walk to see the next puddle, your shirt is your default color in this one.

"Man, Undyne is sooooo cool! She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses." Monster Kid says energetically.

"Yeah, she sounds like an interesting character alright." You reply, looking into another puddle. Believe it or not, it's still blue.

"If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night knowing she was going to beat me up!" Monster Kid shivers. "Lucky I'm a monster.

"Wouldn't be good for the people you would be living with though, huh?" You laugh, you then look down at the puddle again. The reflection of the shirt, is blue still.

You and Monster Kid continuing walking with each other. Part of the way down, Monster Kid stops and stares out for a bit. "Hey," you say, "why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

"Oh, just thought about something." Monster Kid looks at you. "One time, we had a school project where we had to take care of a flower." Your skin crawls a bit as he continues. "The King-we had to call him 'Mr. Dreemurr'- volunteered to donate his own flowers."

"Oh… that sounds quite fun." You say, trying not to sound creeped out.

"Yeah, he ended up coming to school, teaching the class about responsibility and stuff." Monster Kid said. "It got me thinking."

"About what?" You ask hesitantly.

"How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school?! She could beat up all the teachers!"

You snort and laugh a bit, relieved he wasn't going to bring up anything about a certain pesky yellow flower. "Not too sure the teachers would approve being speared through the chalkboard by her."

You and Monster Kid continue walking together. "Well, maybe she wouldn't be up the teachers. She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" The Monster Kid says cheerfully.

You look down a bit. " _Then why should she want to hurt me? What did I do?_ "

As you and he continue to walk, both of you stumble across a magnificent view of a large castle. Monster Kid stops to stare at it. You stop as well. " _That, must be Asgore's Castle. It sure looks stunning!_ "

You and Monster Kid decide to move on. The next area still shows it to be still raining, however, you see that there is another umbrella bin; so you figure you shouldn't need it anymore. The two of you then approach a ledge, that seems too high for either one of you to able to climb on your own.

"Hmm, how am I supposed to get up here?" You ask yourself.

Monster Kid looks at the ledge and whistles. "Yo… This ledge is way too steep." He thinks for a minute and gets an idea. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" You ask him.

"Yo, you want to see Undyne right?"

"I much rather try to find the King…" You admit.

"Well then… climb on my shoulders! I'll give you a lift over this cliff!" He says.

"You sure? I'm probably too heavy for you." You said embarrassed.

"Oh, it'll be fine! Come on!" Monster Kid says gesturing forward.

You nervously climb on Monster Kid's shoulders, trying to keep balance for both of you.

Monster Kid presses against the wall. You pull yourself onto the ledge. "Hey! I made it!" You then look back down at Monster Kid. "But, what about you? How will you get up here?"

"You go on ahead, and don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" Monster Kid says confidently.

"Well, okay! Thank you Monster Kid." You say gratefully.

"No problem! Say hi to Undyne for me if you run into her!"

"Yeah, sure. No problem!" You say back, half lying.

Monster Kid and you part ways for now, confident that you will be able to meet again in the future.

Heading into the next area, you run into another SAVE POINT followed by more glyphs. You touch the gleaming light, feeling yourself become calmer.

Waterfall - Bridge, LV: 7, Time: 3:59:52

File Saved…

You then turn to the glyphs on the walls. " _Story Time again huh?_ " You then go to read what the glyphs say:

 _The Humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war… United, the Humans were too powerful, us Monsters? Too weak… Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…_

 _Humans, such cruel creatures… they always treat others that are different from them like viruses. Even if those others, are living beings just like them…_

You sigh to yourself and continue on. " _Sometimes… I wish I weren't human either._ "

You continue on to a boardwalk like path. As you proceeded down it, you stop because you thought you felt another presence, something you weren't able to do before; at least, not consciously. You see a blue light flash in front of you, followed by several others that surround you. "I figured you'd be back for me."

"Yeah well, this fish-faced, tin-canned freak made a promise to annihilate you and that cruddy ballerina get up, Frisk."

You smile a bit. "So, I was right, Mistah Bones just isn't good at secret keeping. I'll have to remember that for the next run. Alright. Let's dance a little bit."

Undyne launches her spears at you from below, but you are skillful enough to evade them this time, at least with the ballerina shoes helping you. "Hmph, ballerina's getting better at dancing. That's good! It isn't fun if it's not a challenge!"

You jump out of the way and sprint-or rather-pirouette for your life. You find yourself able to somehow enjoy this now. Before you were terrified of Undyne, even with the new shoes. Now, however, things were a bit more simple. "Come on Undyne. I thought you were so determined to kill me."

"Oh, that does it you little twit! You're going down!" She shouted, launching several arrows through the boards. However, you found yourself dancing in a rhythmic fashion. The spears fly by your face, but you merely shrugging it off, thanking Undyne for keeping you cool.

You stop for a second, seeing Undyne pant a bit. You bend down and look at her with your usual poker face. "Hm? Tired already?"

"You… wish…" Undyne huffed. She then launches another spear at you. "Hold still… damn kid!" She growled as you wiggle your hips tauntingly, much like you learned from a moldsmal you encountered in the Ruins. "THAT'S IT! I've had with that smug little stunt of yours!" She lets out a battle cry, launching a barrage of spears at you.

You gasp from her sudden burst of energy as your tutu is torn. You then sprint off, as she sends more spears flying into the air. This time, large sections of board splintering every which way, sending sprigs into the air. You decide that playtime is over and you run like hell!

Reaching the edge of the boardwalk, you skid to a stop. "Uh-oh, not good!" You squeak as you turn around; a heated Undyne approaches you.

"I'm going to skin you alive and make a coat out of your flesh." She growled, shooting more spears at you. You dodge them easily, but you notice that something doesn't feel right. Undyne smirks and thumbs you down. "Going down."

You look down at your feet, the bridge starts to collapse under you. " _Oh crap!_ " You scream as you fell down; the entire section of boardwalk tumbles with you.

You black out from the fall. Suddenly, you hear something. Is it a dream? Or something else you wonder.

" _It sounds like it came from over here!"_

You hear a rushed pitter patter, becoming louder and louder, as if something is running towards you.

" _Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you? Are you okay?"_ The voice asks. It is very light and innocent sounding, like a child's. It sounds more like a little boy than a girl. _"Here, get up… can you walk at all? Man, I wish Mom and Dad were here! It's okay… I'll be able to do something! Uhh, what's your name?"_

 _C-chara._

" _Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is…"_

You sit up, laying in a bed of golden flowers, much like the first time when you fell through Mt. Ebott. "... Asriel." You say to yourself as you look around. "Ah? Huh? What is this? Am I still in the Waterfall?"

You stand up, seeing that there is a lot of water here. It also seems to be the place where trash is dumped, given the fact that you can smell how rank it is. "Ewww… nasty!"

You decide to venture on ahead, trying to get away from the icky icky garbage. You see a SAVE POINT, followed by a large waterfall. "This waterfall… it's coming out of that cavern; and that trash must flow down here too. Blegh! How revolting!"

 _Nevertheless, the endless cycle of worthless garbage… fills you with DETERMINATION._

Waterfall - Trash Zone, LV: 7 Time: 4:02:21

File Saved

As you touch the SAVE, a memory comes flooding back.

" _Come on Chara! It's right over here!" The boy Asriel tells you. "Mom! Dad! Are you home? We have a problem here!"_

 _Another voice joins in; it is authoritative, masculine, powerful, yet calm and friendly. "Asriel my boy, what's with all that n-oh! Oh dear!"_

 _Another voice accompanies them. It is very feminine, even deceptively seductive sounding, even when not trying to be. "Oh my! Asriel, who is your friend and are they alright?"_

" _She's hurt! She needs help!" The boy says worriedly._

" _Here, give her to me, we'll get them inside and help them recover." The man says._

" _Don't worry, Chara. You're going to be just fine. Okay?"_

You feel a tear down your cheek, you wipe your face and you smile. "Wow, so, that's what happened to you. Huh Chara?" You clutch your chest. "Yes, I know. You want to get going, I'm sorry Chara." You then decide to walk on ahead.

 _Asriel… I haven't seen him in such a long time. It's been years. I still miss him. Don't worry my love. I'll avenge you, I'll keep my promise! Huh… I'm smiling again… I even feel like laughing. This Determination… it really is something else!_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Be on the lookout for more from me, Satoru123! See you later!


End file.
